A True love's Thaw A Hobbit Frozen cross over fan fic
by venia1571
Summary: My fic is s crossover of the plot of Frozen and my two favorite elves King Thranduil and Legoals. Thranduil fall in love with a she elf who has the power to control all of winter in Mirkwood. Then to Thranduil horror legoals is struck with a spell , that can only be lifted by an act of True love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A True love's Thaw

A Hobbit Frozen cross over fan fic.

Cast Thranduil King of Mirkwood , and his son Prince Legoals prince of Mirkwood ,

Lavenyia a she elf with the power to control winter. She was inspired by Disney's Frozen

supporting cast

Elves of mirkwood ,

Orcs and their leader Sauron

Elrond and the wizard Gandlaf

A mystery she elf ? Sereena

Backstory from Author

Hello fellow fan fic writers and fans. This is my first fic from the tolken world. I always wanted to do a fic using my favorite characters from the Token world, the elves. The Hobboit DOS made it even more special because not only do I get Legoals but his father as well. When DOS and BOTFA came out I was very excited. Thranduil and Legoals were my favorite elves and I was very excited to see Lee pace and Orlando bloom portray them on screen. I love them as actors and the spectalcuur costumes they worn. I was over the moon and excited to see my favorite father and son, on screen, sadly that excitement did not last after I saw the films.

I will admit I myself have been disappointed at Peter Jackson interpretation of Thranduil and Legoals, and their relationship. Unlike the movies Frozen where we get a love story of two sister, I was hoping we would get a love story of a father and son. Instead Peter Jackson decided to have a tragic father and son story and focus to much on the cold as ice Thranduil that made it seem like he was more of a villain than a bad as king who loves his son very much.

But my disappointment with the film did not kill my love for these two characters, and this is where the Disney influence comes in. Like many people I fell under the spell of Disney's Frozen. I did some research to see whyt this movie was so beloved. I discovered that Disney decided to think outside of it's own box. Instead of the usually girl finds prince and they fall in love, we get a love story of two sister that have a strong bond and love. This gave me the idea for this fic. I would do what Peter Jackson would not do. Frozen had the love of two sisters, I will do a fic with the love of a father and son, and king and a prince., and love I believe has always been there.

I have also made some changes to Elsa the snow Queen. In this fic her name is Lavenyia is a elf in Mirkwood who has the same powers as the Disney elsa But she is very strong, and in love with the King of Mirkwood Thranduil. The main theme of the movie Frozen is " Only a act of True love can thaw a frozen heart. Well you will read how I play that theme out with Thranduil , Legolas and Lavenyia

And now I without further wait I present to you

A Mirkwood /Disney crossover event

A True Love's Thaw

Act 1

The Love Story of Thranduil and Lavenyia.

It all began in Elven realm of Mirkwood , when Thranduil was then know as Prince Thrandui and it was know all over as Greenwood. In his days as Prince , Thranduil love the elvin Kingdom of Greenwood. Every morning he would wake to meet the sun then mount his noble and faithful elk and ride along the land. He loved to ride fast and let the wind rip threw long flowing snow blonde hair. He felt so alive when he was out and among the land. The animals were his favorite, for he had no brothers or sisters so he consider the animals of Greenwood his family. He was kind and loving to them. Stopping to stroke their fur or hold their little offspring in his arms. Even his mighty elk had offspring, and he vowed to take care of each and everyone of them. But one would not be fooled by his kind nature for just as the prince was soft and kind in his land, he was a mighty strong defender of it. Other than his father there was no other warrior as fierce and powerful as Thranduil. When he fought is enimees there was no sympathy for them. One strike of his blade from his mighty sword and they were dead not even given time to catch their last breath. Greenwood was much apart of him and he was apart of it. To him Greenwood was not just a home for elves but part of his soul.

Lavenyia was a greenwood she elf like no other . For one her figure was different from most she elf. Tall as most elf are but in her hips she was .. well wider. She was know as the self elf with the round bottom but she was no less beautiful. Like most elf of the land she to was trained to protect it, but what made Lavenyia stand out was that she was more of a performer. She was invited to the palace on special occasions, to sing her song and tell her stories. That is when Thranduil first notice her. He was enchanted by her storytelling Her beautiful sweet voice bewitched him when she spoke. His bold grey eyes never leaving her as she told her stories to the royal court. One trick that he never could figure out is how she seem to make snow and ice appear out of nowhere as she entertained. By the wave of her hand she could make the characters from her stories out of snow and form giant snowflakes out of thin air. One night after her performance Thranduil was going to find out. Round midnight with the fullmoon was high over the land Thranduil followed Lavenyia into the Mirkwood land to try to discover her secret.

It did not take Thranduil long to find Lavenyia. He knew the Greenwood like the back of his hand, and could find his way blindfolded. He found her in the deepest part of the Woodland realm bright light of moon guided him to her, he also could see the snowflakes in the sky that she magical made with her hands. He quietly watch as lavenyia practice her powers. He saw her stomp her foot on the ground and made it form a huge snowflake made of ice. She then continue to practice her magic even making what look like a little snowman. Lavenyia would have continued when she heard the sound of clapping hands and it distracted her, she turned around and found Prince Thranduil watching her. She was stunned speechless the prince had found her secret hinding place and saw her work her powers. she quickly dropped to her knees out of respect.

" Oh my great prince I did not see you , I did not see you." She said on her knees and with a bowed head. Thranduil came and raised Lavenyia chin so that she look into his eyes, he gentle grabbed her shoulders and raised her up, never taking his eyes off of her.

" It's alright she elf you don't have to be afraid of me, you have done nothing wrong. " He said in his deep but soft voice"

"What is your name my dear lady elf" the prince ask .

'It's Lavenyia , your highness, lavenyia " She said in a soft voice never taking her eyes of the mighty prince.

LaVenyia what a beautiful name."

"Thank you your highness

"Thranduil"

What ?"

"My name is Thranduil , and you may call me that . "

"but your highness I can't do that , you are royality I can't" lavenyia said nervous

" Very well I order you to call me Thranduil from this point on , we are not strangers to each other."

"Yes but I just come and perform for you I mean not your family ... or any sort" Lavenyia said

"Well now that we have been properly introduce we are strangers no more don't you think?"

"well I guess , your hignes... I mean Thranduil" Lavenyia, and she notice the prince still held her in his arms

"So Lavenyia what are you doing out here in the deepest part of greenwood at night?" Thranduil ask ,

" I ... I like the night air that's all just taking a walk. and enjoying the land "

"Hmm didn't look like to me you were just walking , " Said Thranduil with a Smirk on his lips.

"Well , uh, well ... well, I just your highness I can't tell you." Said Lavenyia

"Thranduil , and why is it you can't tell me what you were doing in these woods at night."

" It's hard to explain Thranduil if the other elves find me, or know about me, they may try to harm me, "

"Why ?" Thranduil ask

"My powers are hard to explain , Thranduil " Lavenyia , even I cannot tell you . "

"Well , it's to late for that, for I have been watching you and see what you can do, so you have no choice but to tell me, Since I am prince of this land.

Lavenyia thought about it and had no choice she could not disobey the Prince.

"It's a long story Thranduil , "

Then I guess I will have to join you on your walk and you can tell me. Come let us go for that moonlight walk " Thranduil held out his hand and nervous Lavenyia took it and began walking with the prince. Never ever in her wildest dreams , did she think she would be walking with the great prince of Greenwood in the moonlight of the land , but she was. They walk hand in hand like old lovers out of a fairy tale, Thranduil grand elk walking right behind them. She told him the story of her powers, and how she was born with them. Her parents when they were alive had to protect her, for fear other elves would think she was some form of evil. So she learned to practice her powers at night, when all in the land were asleep. She said she only used her powers to tell stories , so as to not hurt anybody and that the elves would never find out about them , but was warn to learn how to control her powers , so they would not control her.

She showed Thranduil some of the things she could do with her powers, such as make it snow out of nowhere form a little snow man , he even ask her to make a snow Dwarf, and to her delight she did. She even took a small part of Green wood and cover with snow a beautiful ice crystals, that to Thranduil look like large white gems in the sky. They talk for hours and Thranduil had to admit to himself it was them most fun he had in years, long years. She made him laugh , which he did not do that often , she made him happy. It was not until lavenyia look up into the sky that she notice how late it was. The first sign of Dawn was coming up over Greenwood, to her shock she and the prince had been talking all night .

"Oh Thranduil it's almost dawn , I hadn't realize how late we have been talking, you better get back to the palace before the guard come after you, and think I am with you. " Lavenyia said with fear, she was very scard.

" My dear lady , why would the guards think that?" Thranduil ask seeing Lavenyia fear

" I can't... Thranduil they don't understand , they will be afraid of me, they will think I am trying to harm you. "

"Why would they think you would harm me? "

"Thranduil there are elves who fear me, who think I am some form of evil, why do you think I stay so deep in Greenwood. When I was a young elf girl, I wanted to run and play and jump with the other elves, but then my powers would show, and then they would yell " Monster , Monster, and run away from me or try to attack me. One day another elf tried to, that and I struck him in the heart with my powers. I was scared and did not know how to control them, the elf froze , his whole body froze to death., after that day I stay away so I would not hurt anyone or anything.

Thranduil saw the tears well her eyes and his heart went out to her . He pulled her close and tip her chin so she good look him in the eyes. Lavenyia tried to pull away but Thranduil would not let her.

"Listen to me, Lavenyia , I am prince of this land, and in time I will replace my father and become king. I will not allow any elf in this realm to harm you, you have nothing to fear. I have walk with you and talk with you , you are no monster. In my eyes you are if not more beautiful than this land itself. He then place a soft kiss on her cheek, leaving Lavenyia speechless. Thranduil then place her on his elk and rode her back to her small home deep in the Greenwood forest. To lavenyia it was the most magical life of her long elf life. It had been so long since any one had showed her kindness, and yet not call her a monster and see her beauty. Most of all she never thought this mighty Prince, whom she thought could never smile and seemed cold, was not of those things, he was a prince with a heart. she hoped he would see her again .

The following evening Thranduil threw a grand party, with lots of wine and music. He loved grand parties and loved to see his fellow elves enjoy themselves. This one was grand for he vistors from Rivendale and Lothioren. Lord Elron and his beautifu daught Arwen came as well, it was grand indeed. It truly magical indeed for this time, not Lavenyia was there to tell stories but he wanted he there as his guest, and to stand by his side during the grand party. After Lavenyia performed one of her grand stories Thranduil was joined by his father the king, and Lord Elrond who wanted to know more about this lady elf who seem to have capture Thranduils heart.


	2. Chapter 2 of A True Love Thaw

Chapter 2

The following evening Thranduil threw a grand party, with lots of wine and music. He loved grand parties and loved to see his fellow elves enjoy themselves. This one was grand for he hosted vistors from Rivendale and Lothioren. Lord Elron and his beautifu daught Arwen came as well, it was grand indeed. It truly magical indeed for this time, not Lavenyia was there to tell stories but he wanted he there as his guest, and to stand by his side during the grand party. After Lavenyia performed one of her grand stories Thranduil was joined by his father the king, and Lord Elrond who wanted to know more about this lady elf who seem to have capture Thranduils heart.

"Well Thranduil she seem to be very special you have not taken your eyes off of her all evening " Said Lord Elron

" That she is Elron like no elf I have ever met before ." Said Thranduil

" I do believe you have not spoken to my daughter once tonight ." Said Elron

"I hope you are not offended Lord Elron , Arwen is lovely as always but I have another guest to entertain tonight" Said Thranduil enjoying his wine.

" By no means young prince I take no offense at all. "

" Good , now father Elron if you excuse me I have guest to attended to. " Thranduil summon a servant to take his goblet of wine and he went to join Lavenyia Leaving his father and Elron to talk

"Well well, she must be something special he has not look at Arwen once this evening,." Said Elron .

"She must be I afraid if you brought Arwen here for my son , I think you will be disappointed his heart is fixed on this she elf. " Said Thranduil father .

" I see and what do you know of this mysterious female elf that has stolen your sons heart?"

" She is a story teller elf. Brought to our palace to tell stories and entertain us. I could sense from my son , that she was something special ." Said the king

Oh " Said Elron

"when she told her stories I have never seen him so focus on a elf ever before. He watch her like he and himself were the only elves in the room , I never thought my son would fall for a Storyteller elf I thought maybe he would want to be with a female elf that was a warrior "

"Or a match for my daughter. " said Elron

'As I said Elron don't get offend , but his eye is not on your daughter despite how lovely she is. ." Said the King

" I have come to see . Have you had a chance to get this know this storyteller elf."

"Not yet , at first I thought it would be a passing crush with my son , but now I see he is series with this elf. Soon it will be time for me to get to now her."

" Well I am sure she will make you proud dear king , for she has already maid your son very happy " Said Lord Elron .

Later that evening with the moon high and bright over Greenwood Thranduil and Lavenyia where able to sneak away from the party and enjoy each other company in the moonlight. Thranduil loved moonlight evenings he felt he never seen the Forest more beautiful and magical perfect for him and Lavenyia . Thranduil ask Lavenyia to tell him more stories. He laid his head on her lap and listen to her every word , as if she was some enchantress casting a spell on him, he never felt more at ease.

" Thranduil it's so late I had no idea I have been talking this long., maybe I should stop. " Said lavenyia as Thranduil poured more wine for them to share.

"Nonsense I never get tired of hearing your stories I could listen to them all night long." Said Thranduil drinking his wine.

"I think tonight Lord Elron wanted you to spend more time with the Lovely Arwen, " Said Lavenyia with a hint of insecurity

" Lord Elron has been wanting me to be with his daughter since I have been alive. Lavenyia Arwen is lovely but it is you I only have eyes for , not her. I see no reason to waste my time on a woman I feel nothing for."

Thranduil look into Lavenyia eyes when he said that. It melted her heart , he truly had feelings for her.

"Why do you look that way my heart what troubles you " Lavenyia hated when he did that, sometimes she belived he could see right into her soul.

"Its nothing Thranduil , it's just that she is of royalty as you, and so beautiful , I mean a prize catch for a prince as yourself "

'Have you not been listening to anything I have said? I only have eyes for you her status and beauty does not mean I will fall in love with you, besides , she cannot tell stories as good as you, I would be bored to death talking to her."

Lavenyia laughed at his joke, she loved how he made her laugh.

You know one would think you would not want to be with me a prince.' Said Thranduil with a sly grin.

'Well that true I mean you don't tell stories as well, as I and you spend all day using your sword , why would I spend time with a prince, who knows nothing of the power of imagination. "

"What do you mean I know nothing of imagination I have a great imagination. " Thranduil sly grin was gone, and he became serious , which Lavenyia thought was very funny. The great Prince was for a second insecure himself.

" I am serious Lavenyia , I have a imagination , I can tell stories myself. " Said Thranduil

"Ok , I tell you what I will be quiet now and you tell me , a story. "

"What?"

"Go ahead it's your turn now, you Prince Thanduil are now going to tell me a story."

"You don't think I can do it." said Thranduil

"NO , no I'm sure you can , so I am giving your a chance, besides I am all out of stories, you can be the story teller now. " Lavenyia said with a sly grin herself, she was enjoying putting the prince on the spot, but Thranduil was one never to turn down a test even if from one that he loved. He poured her another cup of wine an began to tell her his story.

" I think you will like this story, Lavenyia.

"I will?"

"Yes for it is about a prince who fell in love with an enchantress , " Said Thranduil

"Oh really I think I am going to like this story " Said Lavenyia " Thanduil went on to tell the story of How the prince fell in love with the enchantress and how he would do anything to win her love. One day she ask the prince to slay a dragon that was terrorizing the people of her kingdom. It would be hard for one prince to fight the Dragon alone, but because he loved her, he did as she said and face the beast one on one. As Thradnuil told the story Lavenyia created a snow Dragon with her powers. Thranduil felt that when she made creatures out of snow they look like white gems in the night sky.

"Oh what happened did the prince win. " Ask Lavenyia when done creating her snow Dragon .

"Or course he is prince he slayed the Dragon and won the heart of the woman he loved..' As Thranduil told the story he never took his eyes of Lavenyia, it so melted her heart when he did that .

"Thranduil that was not bad , I guess I was wrong , you can tell a story. "

"You see my heart there is more to me than meets the eye.." Lavenyia could not remember anything after that there at that moment the Prince placed a soft kiss on her lips. It seem all time stop and it just her and the prince, she knew right then and there she lost her heart to him, and he felt the same of her.

" Oh oh Thranduil is so late I must get back, we have been out so late, and you must get back to the palace. "

"No need to worry my heart you should not travel back alone, I think tonight you should come back with me and stay at the palace. "

"Thanduil I mean,,,, I ... wouldn't your father.. I mean we are not bonding as one yet.. I .. " Thranduil leaned in gave her another kiss to quiet her.

" My heart I am the prince and you will come to the palace and stay for tonight as my guest. We have a guest chambers for you to sleep in, all will be well. , now I will here no more protest you are coming back with me. " Lavenyia learned right away not to argue with the prince He place her on his mighty elk and they both rode back to the palace for the evening.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
When they Arrived at the palace Thranduil in true Thranduil form simply told his father that it was late and that Lavenyia would be staying at the palace as a guest. HIs father told him to keep her a pure she elf. Thranduil assured his father, he would keep her honor but would not have her travel to home alone and at night , she will stay in the guest  
room.

Thrnaduil order the servants to prepare the guest room for her plus a warm scented bath and a soft nightgown for her to sleep in , since she did not bring one. At first Lavenyia was a little nervous about having the servants attend to her needs. The looks on their faces said it all. They all remember her as the story teller elf. Not someone as high as ranking as a princess, but Thranduil had very loyal servants and they did as they were command to do. Lavenyia made sure to thank them for their services when the were done. The bath the made for her for her was warm and soft and smelled of the sweeties scents from the land. Lavenyia skin had never felt so soft and smelled so sweet.  
After her warm bath she entered the guest room. she had not scene a bed room more big and beautiful . She sheet were soft and warm for her well cleaned skin. Laid out on the bed was a soft night gown of blue and white. when she place the night gown on her it felt like a second skin. How wonderful this was how sweet of Thranduil to inviter her stay. She lay back on the soft sheets of the bed, and thinking of what if? what if she is ask by Thrnaduil to be his She did not want to think such thoughts, I mean it might be to soon for the prince, but she could not help herself. What if he ask her to his, would she stay in the this beautiful palace. she had been alone for so long, so long, could it be that now she has a chance at love and a warm home to live in and not alone anymore. She almost feel asleep in her own thoughts when she heard knock at her door. She said come in ,It was Thranduil, with a large Goblet in his hand.

" I wanted to give you some wine it will help you sleep well. " Said Thranduil staring at Lavenyia in her nightgown she look so beautiful and soft it took every power in his being not to take her to his bed .

" Wine before bed?" Said Lavenyia

"Yes my heart. It will help you sleep better take some. " Lavenyia took a small sip from the goblet.

"My heart a small sip? You do not know your wine here take more, Wine is to be enjoyed pleasure for your elf soul , now take some take some more. "

Lavenyia did as Thranduil order taking a bigger sip this time. When she was done he took a drink from the same goblet and finish the wine.

"Is everything to your likening, are you pleased Lavenyia?"

Oh yes everything is just wonderful , the bath, the bed , the nightgown , you have been a wonderful host. In the morning I will take my leave."

"You will do no such thing." Said Thranduil

"But Thranduil I have to get back to my home I can't stay here . I mean ... "

"Why can't you stay here?" Thranduil said interrupting Lavenyia. You are my guest and for now you can stay here as long as you like. I will not have you go back to your home alone, stay here at the palace. "

"Thranduil you are so kind, but we are not promised to each other and it would not be right for me to stay here I should go. " Said Lavenyia

Thranduil came and placed a soft kiss on his beloved lips. In a soft deep voice he spoke. " I invited you hear because I want you to stay here with me, I love your company , not just for telling stories but for every day of my life. so please stay , stay with me a little longer."

Lavenyia by his words promised she would stay longer..

Thank you now sleep well Lavenyia sleep well. " He kissed her for head and left and closed the door quietly behind him. Lavenyia slowly slip into the soft bed to sleep. She would sleep well tonight. For the first time she would not be alone, and something in heart told her she may never be alone every again . She closed her eyes and fell into a deep soft sleep.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
next Chapter 3 Lavenyia brings down a Dragon .


	3. Chapter 3

When Lavenyia awoke from her deep sleep she felt more refreshed than she ever had in her own small home alone. The first rays of dawn shined brightly through the bedroom window and greeted her day. As she rose from her bed to look out at the sunlight she thought for a second that someone was watching her as she slept in the guest bed last night. she thought she saw soft grey eyes looking down at her, she could not tell if it was dream or ... could it have been... Thranduil ? She was not sure so she put the thought out of mind. Just then she saw Thranduil quietly pass her bed room, she put on her robe and followed him . When she caught up to him He was standing with his back to her looking out a large view of the Green wood kingdom. The sun light shined down on Thranduil long sliver blonde hair, making him look like bright sun god. He  
seem to be in deep thought so she was about to leave when  
his deep bold voice caught her

" I know you are there. please don't leave . "

" I did not want to disturb you, you were in such deep thoughts said Lavenyia

" Nonsense you can never disturb me. come stand next me " Thranduil held out his hand and Layenyia took it. He then pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her .

" I want you to watch the sunrise with me." Lavenyia loved Thranduil arms around her. she felt so warm so safe in his strong but gentle embrace, at that moment she wishes he had come to her bed and slept beside her.

" I've never seen a sun rise like this before so, bright and strong." said lavenyia.

" Every morning I rise to meet the sun , to feel its warm rays on my skin to breath in the fresh air, there is nothing like it in middle earth, I wanted to share this with you " Said Thranduil closing his eye breathing in the air.

" Thank you for this Thanduil its beautiful, you show me so much of nature of the land" says lavenyia

" My kingdom here this realm , is very dear to me, it is more than just pretty place it is part of my very soul., as you are to me Lavenyia" Said Thranduil as he tuned her to face him in his arms. Lavenyia was speechless she did not know what to say, and then it happened like magic Thranduil kisses her sweetly as the sun rose.

" I want you to come with me , today you and I will ride throughout the kingdome I want to show you everything, all of is this world and I want to share with you" Said Thranduil

Yes Thranduil I would love that. " said Lavenyia . Thanduil was so happy he kissed Lavenyia called his servants in to get Lavenyia ready for her ride with the Prince

After a refreshing breakfast Thranduil placed Lavenyia on his mighty elk the kingdom gates were open and the rode off into the warm spring air of the woodland realm. It was a ride Lavenyia would never forget They rode fast and swift and warm air caressing her face as they rode, Thranduil long sliver blonde hair flying in the air. She could tell how much he loved to ride. He smiled and laughed as he rode. Thranduil was more happy than he ever been before. Finally , finally he had someone to share his love of his realm with . He loved his realm but how lonely he was ridding in it and not being able to share his love with anyone. All that was over, finally over for he had Lavenyia with him to share his love of the kingdome with. He loved the sound of her laughter as she rode with him. he laugh was like sweet music to him. As for Layenyia it was the most wonderful time she ever had in the woodland realm , right now there was no other place she would rather be. She thought about asking Thranduil for a steed for herself to ride next to him., but that will come another time. For now in his embrace riding threw the land , is the place she would want to be.

Riding was not all they shared. They gave his mighty elk a break and the walk along the stream of the land. Letting Lavenia run in hands in the cool clear water. Lavenyia could not help herself she gathered some water in her hand used her winter magic and made small ice crystals in her hand. Thranduil told her that the crystals look like pure white gems, and thought to him self bout giving her the beautiful Jewels of his people, for her wear around her neck . In the shape of the snow crystals show formed with her magic. Thranduil helped her climb the highest tress in the realm , to look out into the land and beyond it. Then they sat under one of the tall trees where Lavenyia would tell Thranduil one of her many stories. They drank wine and ate fresh fruit and Thranduil relaxed in her arms as Lavenyia told him stories. With the mixure of the wine and Lavenyia story telling prince Thranduil fell asleep in her arms, he look so peaceful laying there with his head in her arms, she did not try to wake him and relaxed and slept herself, for she felt safe and warm in Thranduil arms., under a huge tree in .

When thranduil and Lavenyia awoke from their naps Lavenyia notice it had gotten late and the sun was setting. Thranduil wanted to stay longer and watch the sun set, but Lavenyia insisted that maybe they should get back , since they stayed out longer than planned. Thranduill smiled and agreed but wish she would not worry about rushing back to the palace he was the prince after all. After Thranduil made sure Lavenyia was placed safely on his mighty elk,, they made their way back to the palace.. They were half way there enjoying the sending sun over the woodland realm, when Thranduil stop is elfk to a quick halt.

"Whats wrong" Ask a surprised Lavenyia.

"Something is not right , something is wrong." Said Thranduil as he look around a notice a section of land by a deep cave did not look right. The flowers dead and he saw the dead remain of some of the animals of the land. Thranduil quickly leap from his elk and held the dead remains of the animals most of them babies of the elks and rabbits in the land. She saw the prince comfort the animals in his arms as if they were his own, and saw his eyes turn red with tears, she felt his pain for the dear creatures of the land.

" who could do this , who could kill these creatures ." Thranduil said between his tears. Lavenyia felt his pain and put her arms around him to comfort him .

" I will kill whoever did this! I will kill whoever harmed this land these animals the children of this land " Said Thranduil

" We will thranduil we will find whoever commited this awful crime, to this land your land, but first lets go back and tell your father maybe he can help." Said Lavenyia who hug him. Thranduil quietly agreed to return to his father, but right now he wanted to hunt down the killers himself. Little did he know he was about to get that chance. As they were about to leave lavenyia and Thranduil heard and noise in the cave in front of them. Thranduil battle ready pulled out his sword, and Lavenyia right behind him , feeling the power flowing in her hands , ready to face the dark evil with her prince.

next chapter a wedding and a baby


	4. Chapter 4

" I say who is in there come out come out at once ! Show yourself!" Thranduil inside the dark cave, Lavenyia standing right next to him ready to use her powers if necessary . Thranduil ask her to stand behind him as he made the first move. Lavenyia did not mind she would be ready to defend him by using her ice powers. They both walk deeper into the cave. Thranduil continue to call out in the cave, for who who or whatever was there to show itself.

Then with a sudden rush the creature showed itself. It was creature that had not been scene in middle earth for centuries a cave troll! The troll was larger than Thranduil himself, but the prince was not in fear.

" You have no prense here creature leave this land at once or face my sword!" the troll laugh and said it was his land now and was not leaving , but would have us both for dinner. With a quick swooish he knock both Thranduil and Lavenyia off balance . Thranduil landed on one side of the cave Lavenyia another . When Thranduil saw his love knock to the side he quickly leap up and took the Troll head on. It did not take long for the troll to taste Thranduil blade , the prince leaped into the air and with one slice, cut the troll in half . He then rushed over to see if Lavenyia was alright , she told him that she was fine, and saw that he had killed the troll.

Thranduil pulled her in his arms and held her tight he was so scared he would loose her, Lavenyia was so precious to him , he would die if he lost her. So lost in holding Lavenyia in his arms , he did not see the two other trolls come up behind him . Angry to see their fellow troll split in half they attack both Thranduil and Lavenyia knocking them apart. ! Thranduil once again fought one , while the other one came after his beloved Lavenyia, it was at this moment that Thranduil saw the full strength of Lavenyia powers.

With in a instance the cave became filled with a strong rush of cold air, he saw Lavenyia eyes turn white and her hair coming up done and flying wildly in the wind she caused. She used her powers to strike the troll his its tracks. Then she formed a ice arrow with her powers and struck the troll with it causing it crash to the ground and shattered into any pieces!

Thranduil was so stunned he was almost struck by the other troll, but Lavenyia yelled "Watch out !" to him and struck that troll and turned him to ice, Thranduil took his long sword and smashed the frozen troll into many pieces.

" Beloved are you alright , I was so scared. " Said Lavenyia as she ran into his arms. Her eyes were normal now and hair was not flying wild. she looked like her old self again.

" Yes my darling I am fine , lets get out of this cave , more may come , I must tell my father what is here there may be more. " Said Thranduil holding her tight.

" Yes yes, lets get away from here. A stunnded Thranduil placed Lavenyia back on his might elf, and held her right to his chest and they rode back to the palace to le t his father know what happened.

Later that evening Thranduil met with his father in the throne room . Over jeweled goblets of wine he told his father of the cave trolls and what they did some the animals, of the land. The king vowed that they would return to the cave to scout out the land more and find out where those creatures came from . Thranduil request that he go with his father he wants to bury what is left of the animals. The king told his son , there maybe nothing left to bury , but Thranduil demanded that whatever is left should be given a decent burial. To give their flesh back to the land.

The King agreed knowing how his son loves the animals of the land as if they were his own family. The king did ask Thranduil how was his beloved was she hurt.

" No father she is fine, I told her to rest for now , she is just a little shaken up. " Said Thranduil.

" Good I am pround of you son, killing those cave trolls and saving the woman that you love. " Said the king.

" Thank you father I shall check on her now see if she is ok and return to sleep for the night."

"Yes my son please do so. "

***************************************************************************  
" Get it together , control it Don't feel , don't feel!" Lavenyia Said to herself waking back and fourth in her room. How could she have done it. How coud she have let her emotions get the best of her. Thranduil now will be afraid of her seeing her true powers. Seeing that she is no story teller but a powerful sorceress with powers beyond her control.

" But I did it for him, I did it for him. I did it to save him, for love." she kept saying to herself. If she had not Thranduil would have been killed by that troll , she had to do it she had to.

" I had to save him , I had to." Said Lavenyia.

"What is it beloved?" Lavenyia was so into her thought she did not hear Thranduil come to her room. "

" Thranduil you frightened me , when you came in . You are so light on your feet when you walk" Said Lavenyia.

I had to see you" Said Thranduil pulling her into his embrace , they both shared a kiss. Thranduil offered her a goblet of wine and sat down next to her on the bed .

" Did you tell your father about the cave trolls." ask Laavenyia.

'Yes I told him everything, tomorrow we will both go back to the cave to investigate to see if anymore are there. "

" Thranduil did you tell him about me?"  
" No love I did not , now is not the time. Said Thranduil  
" Why Thranduil ? Is it because you are afraid of me?"

" How can you say that love. How could I be afraid of you. " Said Thranduil shock at her question to him .

" I saw the look on your face after I killed that troll. You look at me as if I was one of them. I know that look , you are scared of me scare of what I can do, and I don't want you to be. " Said Lavenyia near tears. "

Thranduil held her in his arms. Listen to me I am not afraid of you my beloved I could never be. I know you could never hurt me. Yes, yes I will admit I was stunned by your powers being that I have know you as a story teller but by no mean will I ever feel my life would be in danger because of you , I love you. "

Lavenyia tears dried up when Thranduil said he love loved her.

" Its because of that love that right now I cannot tell my father about your powers. The last time Trolls entered this realm evil took hold on this land. My father banned anyone and anything that was different , because he felt it was a part of that evil. Right now I cannot have that happen to you. "

Thranduil I am not evil I would not hurt you , your father and this realm you must tell him that. " Said Lavenyia .

" I will lbeloved in good time , for now we must find out where those Cave troll came from and if evil has awaken in this land , we must find a way to deal with it. " Said Thranduil

I want to be there to help Thranduil . If evil has entered this land I want to use my powers to help you , to help your family your realm. " Said Lavenyia

" I know love. Now come drink some wine before sleep it will help you rest tonight. " Said Thranduil

"Stay with me Thranduil." Ask Lavenyia

"what?" Ask Thranduil

"Stay with me until I sleep , I just need to hold you Thranduil please. " Said Lavenyia.

" Of course beloved. " Thranduil pulled her into his arms as she drunk the wine. She ask him to tell her about the battle he and his father faced in the past. He held her close and told her the tales until she fell asleep in his arms. As Thranduil held her in his arms, he thought how wonderful it would be to have her there close to him , I his arms forever. ….

Meanwhile later that night…..

Without Thranduil knowing , his father the king made a late night trip to the troll where his son and his love found the trolls. When he entered the cave with his servants following him, he saw the body parts of the slain trolls his killed, but it was something else that caught his eye. He was what look like frozen body parts of other trolls. The pieces look like ice frozen solid.

" He lied to me , why would my son lie to me , I had a feeling his beloved had something to do with this. " Said the king. When they left the cave he turned to his servants and told them to say nothing to his son , of there moonlight trip or what they found I shall speak to my son myself and his love ….


	5. Chapter 5

The next Morning the king, and Thranduil went back to the cave where they discovered the trolls. They had to see where they trolls came from and if , they would return, The king Decided to have guards posted at night just in case more returned to do battle with them , and report to him of they do , The king fear evil maybe making its returned to the Woodland realm.

That morning Lavenyia was walking in the woodland realm collecting flowers and enjoying the air of the Woodland forest she sat down by a small lake playing with her powers in a small lake when she heard a great horse approach. From a far it look like Thranduil , but up close she saw it was the his father the king. She remembered what Thranduil told her about using her powers in from of him she quickly stop when the king approached.

"Well Lavenyia . out here by yourself?" Ask the king

" Out for a morning my king I enjoy the air."

" and without a weapon? The king ask "

" I am with friends and family my king there is no need for Weapons. " Said Lavenyia.

"Yes True but times are changing now, I must say sadly"

" why do you speak that way my King?"

" You know Lavenyia I to would like to enjoy the air of my realm , walk with me." The king got off his horse and walk with Lavenyia in the Realm. She ask where her beloved Thranduil was. The king said Thranduil kept his word and was burying the animals that were eaten by the cave trolls The king said to his son there was no need to do that , they are dead and not much left of them. But he says that is his son , he care for these creatures in the woods, right down the smallest one, it does not matter to him , they all need to be laid to rest even if they are in parts. "

"Thranuil has such a big heart my king." Said Lavenyia

"He should he is my son , and heir to my realm he must have a heart. Thranduil has always loved the animals this realm , he had no brothers or sisters, so to him the animals were his family you have no idea how I had to tell him he could not keep a elk in his room, but he would sneak out and bring one in anyway. " Said the king with a smile.

" You have a wonderful son my king you have raised him well. " said Lavenyia .

"You are right dear girl, I have complete faith in my son, and it would seem his heart is lost to you, a storyteller elf, I would not have know."

" My king with all respect I love him very much. " Said Lavenyia

" Yes I know you do, and that is good my dear elf. Because I love very much also and I would not anybody hurt him. " Said the king

"Neither will I my Lord." Said Lavenyia. It made the king smile a small one, but no doubt a smile.

" That's is good to know my dear good to know " Said the king

He offered a ride for lavenyia and helped her on his horse to take her to Thranduil to see if he was done burying the animals at the cave troll site. At the top of the hill she could see Thranduil buring each and every animal that was killed by the troll and giving comfort to the animals who surrounded them . I was almost as if she could feel his pain. What lavenyia saw that day was a Elf prince with such compassion, and loved for his people and his land , she wondered if Thranduil even knew himself how much he had.

Later that evening Lavenyia told Thranduil of the talk she had with his father. Thranduil ask if everything was ok. She said so she told him all the wonderful things she said about him. Thranduil ask her how did she feel .

Lavenyia said it only made her love him even more, because of his heart .

Thranduil pulled Lavenyia in his arms, they walked to the balcony of the palace were they could see the full moon. Thranduil held her closes in his arms, and he knew right there he never wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her every morning and every night for all enternity .

As times passed Thranduil and Lavenyia love grew stronger and stronger, but the events in the woodland ream were becoming more darker. It would seem the cave trolls were just a start,, Thranduil was away more often with his father fighting off the evil creeping into the Realm . Lavenyia could see how parts of the beautiful realm was being destroyed by a evil unseen force. Away from Thranduils father Lavenyia would practice her power. She felt them getting stronger so when needed she can help her beloved protect their people.

One evening as Lavenyia lay In Thranduil arms under the glow of the full moonlight , Thranduil told her all of what was happing in the land.

" Dearest I don't want to scare you but we must gather our army together somthing wicked is happing and we must fight more to fight it ." Said Thranduil

"Yes. I can see the beauty of the realm starting to fade, the beautiful flowers dying , not blooming anymore. " Said Lavenyia.

" Yes beloved it is my worst fear. To see this land, my people and the animals all lost to this evil , this evil l that we not know of." Said Thranduil

" You don't know what is causing all of this?" Said Lavenyia ?

"No my father is travling soon to rivendale to speak with Lord Elrond he feel , he may know what is coming "

"Will go you with him?"

"Yes my beloved but fear not I won't be gone long, but when I return I do not know if I will be around long I must prepare if it comes to war." Said Thranduil as he held Lavenyia close

" I hope it does not come to that Thranduil I will deeply miss you if you have to go away to war." Said Lavenyia

" I know beloved which is why I want you to do somthing for me." Said Thranduil

" Of course anything

" Be my wife." Said Thranduil

Lavenyia shock look up into Thranduil grey Sindar eyes , she saw nothing but love and hope that she would say yes.

'But Thranduil now , I mean you are talking about going to war, you want to marry me now. " Said Lavenyia?"

"I cannot think of any other time to make you my bride. If it comes to war I want to know you belong to me, that you are mine. If war happens I want to know when I return that you are by my side. " Said Thranduil almost pleading with her

" Thranduil this is so sudden and its not that I don't love you but..."

'"Then say you will marry be my wife thats all I need to hear, I will not accept no from you." Said Thranduil . Lavenyia paused so long Thranduil was afraid she would say no.

"Yes yes Thranduil I will" Said Lavenyia

Thranduil himself was speechless tears in his eyes, not of saddness but happiness, a happiness he has not had in a long time final she was going to be his. He kissed her and held her close to his heart for she know she will be his forever.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

When Thranduil and his father return from Rivendale it was time for Lavenyia to prepare for her wedding. Thranduil did not hide the fact the realm may have to go to war if needed but their wedding will take place as Thranduil wanted. While it was a magical time for her and Thranduil it was not so grand for Thranduil and his father. Thranduil had told his father while in Rivendale Lavenia will be his mate forever. The king did not take the news well, he felt Thranduil was moving too fast and that he still did not know much about Lavenia. Thranduil respected and loved his father but he could not stand how he was treating her. Thranduil said once and for all Lavenia was not evil and not causing the evil in the land, he was going to make her his wife and will hear no more of it. The king respected his wishes.

When Thranduil and his father returned from Rivendale He told her of the possibility of war and that he may have to fight, but he did not want that to spoil their wedding it will takes place as planned.

While staying with Thranduil in his palace Lavenia discovered his love of jewels, and how he wanted to see her in them. Lavenia had to admit they were the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. Thranduil drenched her in rings necklace and tiaras for her head. His favorite jewels to give her where diamonds. He told her that they reminded him of the snowflakes she could make with her powers. She asked Thranduil why so many jewels. He said she is about to become the wife of the prince of Woodland realm, He wants all of his land to see her beauty to know that the greatest treasure of all to him, was her.

He said there was one more piece he wanted her to wear, but it will be given to on her wedding day. He wanted this to be special he said it was going to be a necklace made out of white gems, the rarest in all of Middle Earth, and he only wanted her to wear them. Lavenia ask when she can see the beautiful necklace. Thranduil told her when the jewels are ready he will give it to her on their wedding day. Lavenia thought the jewels he gave her were beautiful but no need for their wedding, she was happy just be in his arms, but to make a necklace to show the acceptance and love of her powers, moved her heart, she was more than happy to wear them for her beloved.

The day of wedding finally came. It was now spring in the woodland realm, a beautiful time in the realm. As the servants prepared Lavenia for the ceremony she thought about how she didn't think the wedding would happen. The night before she overheard Thranduil had a disagreement with the dwarfs that lived under the mountain. They claimed that prince did pay them for their service of making the white gems for her special necklace. Thranduil was furious. He told his father that he paid them every cent for their service and will not pay a cent more. The king said he would handle the misunderstanding, but the whole drama made Thranduil bitter towards the elves, from that point on he wanted little to do with them especially a foul mouth on named Ironfoot, who disrespected him the whole time he met with the elves. Lavenia wished she was there she would have taught that Ironfoot a lesson with her powers. No one disrespects her husband to be, she would have given him a frost that he would never forget! But no matter the day is here and all that was on her mind is the fact she will now be married to Thranduil and will be his forever. No more lonely nights sleeping apart, every night she will lay next to him forever.

The ceremony began when Lavenyia was brought to Thranduil in the palace. It was a beautiful fall night, with a bright full moon high in the sky. Thranduil was left speechless at her beauty. She worn a beautiful soft blue gown and let all her winter white blonde hair down. Thranduil then present her with the white gem necklace that he had made for her. It was more beautiful than she could ever imagine, the necklace was made to look like the white snowflakes she formed when her powers. Thranduil did not have to say a word to her. By the look in his eyes as he placed the necklace upon her neck, she knew he loved and accepted her for who she was, to her that was the real meaning of the gems. After the held hands and pledge their vows of being as one forever, it was time for the grand celebration, the wedding reception. It was not after midnight and what a grand celebration it was in the palace for the elves.

So happy was Thranduil he wanted all the elves of the kingdom to enjoy his party. He orders plenty of wine, food, and lots of music. There was also lots of singing and dancing. First the elves of the court did a dance to celebrate the loved of Thranduil and Elsa, then they sang a song dedicated to them and their love and wish them to have many children in the kingdom. The time then came for the happy couple to have their wedding dance. The court clears the floor to give the happy couple the space. Thranduil takes Elsa in his arms and the dance for the royal court. Elsa was surprised at what a good dancer he was. She felt as if she was floating on air as he whirled her around the room. During the dance as she was close in his arms he would sing the words to the song in her ear. He also promised her that something even better would be waiting for her in their bedroom when the dance was over.

Final after partying well into the early hours of Dawn the prince told his court that he and his bride were tired and now must turn in to sleep. Without Elsa noticing Thranduil turn to his court and wink, letting them know they really won't be sleeping, they all laugh when they catch his joke. He tells his court they are free to continue to party well into dawn and enjoy themselves, then he took his bride to bed.

In the early hours of the dawn Thranduil and Elsa lay together in each other arms like two lovers in a fairytale. Elsa was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Not only was she happy to finally be married to Thranduil but to see him happy as well. She can't remember a time when she seen him so happy, smiling laughing singing and dancing. She was aware of the evil invading the Woodland realm but with Thranduil love she believed not even that evil could destroy their love.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A year has passed since Thranduil and Lavenyia wedding, but their love was alive as the day they first met. Thranduil was an early riser so he would wake up first to greet the dawn. Lavenyia would awake later and join him in his arms as they watch the sun rise together. Then at night they would take long walks in the moonlight in each other arms. The walks were hard sometimes, as Thranduil could see the unseen evil destroy his beloved realm little by little. She could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes as he saw many of the animals dying, the tress not growing and the flowers not blooming. Lavenyia did what she could to comfort him, for it broke her heart to see her beloved in pain. As they lay in bed at night Thranduil would whisper to her how lucky he was to have her by his side, but he also told her the evil cannot be ignored any longer. He had his father must find a way to stop this evil, and they may have to travel away for a time to find help. Lavenyia understood as a Prince he had his duties to the kingdom, and to protect his people. She just wishes she could find a way to make him feel better and hope for the best, well it was not going to take long for that to happen. She will give a gift that will bring him joy forever.

When Thranduil and his father went away to discuss the growing evil, Lavenyia was dealing with certain pains in her elf body she never had before. First she could not stop sneezing. At one point she sneezed so much she would make little snow flaks in the air. Then her elf appetite was growing very strong. She just could not stop eating. That was it she had to find out what was going on. Thranduil and his father had return from their trip they also brought along Lord Elrond with them. Thranduil told her he would be staying a few days to discuss the growing threat in the kingdom. Lucky for her Lord Elrond came to visit, when she told him the symptoms she was having he knew exactly what the problem was, for he had seen it before accept for the part about sneezing snow, that had to with her powers. When Elrond told her what was really going on he asks her when she will tell Thranduil. She told him, not to tell Thranduil anything she wants to tell the joyful news herself.

After having dinner with her husband, the king, and Elrond Lavenyia waiting for her husband in their bedroom. He was taking a long time to come to bed, so she put on her robe want walk to the balcony to gaze at the stars at night and practice the best way to tell Thranduil the good news. Finally, her beloved came to their room. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. He told her he was sorry he was late but he and his father had much to discuss. He told her the evil they were facing was getting much worse and the will have to find allies to help them fight it before it gets worse. Lavenyia could tell this weighted heavy on his mind. She went to comfort him as she always did.

"Does this mean you will be away more? She asked him.

"It may come to that love, but what I do I do for the love of this land and our people and for us. If I have to leave to fight to protect this land and its worth I must, I hope you understand. "

"I do Thranduil and I will be right there with you to help you." They were about to kiss but her sneezing snow got in the way.

"Dearest you should do something about that cold you have; you have had it for a long time." Said Thranduil whipping the snow from his face.

"Thranduil I am afraid to tell you this but you are going to have deal with my sneezing for a time, about a 11month time."

'Dearest what are you trying to tell me."

Thranduil I am with child you are going to be a father." She took Thranduil hand and placed in on her belly. Thranduil was speechless. His silence worried Lavenyia

"Beloved are you not happy?" She asked

Thranduil look at her with tears in his eyes. They were not tears of sadness but of joy.

"Dearest I could not be happier you have given me a child. I never dreamed such day could come to me, but now it has. Words cannot express that happiness I feel with you. He pulled her close to kiss her but Lavenyia sneezing got in the way. She said she was so sorry. Thranduil gave her a gentle smile and said

"Dearest no worry looks like we will have to find a way to deal with you sneezing snow." He then held her close

Being that this was Thranduil first child he may not have been on his best behavior when dealing with his wife pregnant. As she was growing with child her body became, well more rounded, so he had to struggle a bit to lift her on his elk. Elsa could sometimes hear him grunt as he lifted her up. She would ask him if anything was ok or was there a problem. He did not want hurt his love feelings for he would just look up at her and smile. But there were times when Thranduil did not think before spoke. One beautiful summer day he and Lavenyia were enjoying a nice picnic. As she ate the cheese and the bread Thranduil told her,

"Dearest should you not eat so much." Lavenyia gave him a cold icy stare and said "May I ask why?" she said trying to keep her temper in check.

"Well my love you are eating for two but the little one you carry is very small so perhaps not so much food." Well the prince learns his lesson that day, to be very careful when speaking to a female elf with child. For the rest of the day Lavenyia made a small cloud over his head and it snow over him. It snowed cold snow over his hair and beautiful flashy clothes that he like to wear. As they prepared for bed that night he looked at his fabulous clothes all wet and ruined because of Lavenyia snow cloud. Even as they laid in the bed snow cloud was still over his head.

"My beloved the sun has set and the moon is up, the day is over don't you think you can remove the cloud please so I can sleep" Said Thranduil. Lavenyia said nothing and the cloud still hung over his head.

'Ok beloved I am sorry for what I said to you I did not mean to hurt your feelings please forgive me it won't happen again." After a few minutes of silence, the snow cloud over his head was removed, and then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Thranduil learned that night to be careful not to upset his beloved or he will feel the wrath of her powers.

As the season changed the time for Lavenyia to give birth was coming near. Lavenyia hope Thranduil would be present to see the birth of his child. As he told her he was away a lot to deal with the growing evil invading the realm She got lonely at times when Thranduil was gone. Some of the servants of the palace did not treat her with the same respect as her beloved. They seemed to always be watching her seeing if she would use her powers. She wondered if Thranduil father had anything to do with it. At night she could hear Thranduil and his father arguing and it was not always about the impending war. She knew it was about her and how his father felt she had something to do with the evil. When Thranduil came to bed he would never say what the argument was really about, just tell her they were talking about the evil invading the land. He loved her that much not to hurt her.

Spring finally bloom in the woodland realm, and Thranduil and his father had returned. Lavenyia was happy for any day now she could give birth. Springtime in the woodland realm meant festival time, and Thranduil insist the realm have a party to celebrate the arrival of spring, and it was there at the festival that the time for her birth had come. She was enjoying wine and good music with her beloved when it happened. Lavenyia let out loud scream and told Thranduil that the little one was ready to say hello. Thranduil wasted no time he called upon his loyal great elk, helped lavenyia on it and rode her back to the palace. Thranduil stayed with her during the whole time she was in labor. The nurse elves at first felt that maybe the prince should wait so they could tend to her, but he demanded that he stayed by her side and would hear no more of it. In the early hours of the spring morning Legolas was born.

Thranduil held his newborn son in his arms. He laughed to himself at how tiny he was but had a big mouth with his crying. The crying did not last long, once the baby was in Thranduil arms he stop. He then reached out his hand and with his tiny little fingers wrapped a small strand of Thranduil hair around his tiny finger.

"I think he is saying hello beloved." Said Lavenyia

Thranduil just smiled back at her. Next to Lavenyia this newborn he was holding in his arms was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Thranduil notice the little one was shivering he could see the little one was cold. He did not wait for the nurses he found small green blanket and wrapped his son in it and held him in his arms, and sat down on the bed next to Lavenyia.

"I think he has your eyes Thranduil" Said Lavenyia smiling up at him

"He is as beautiful as you beloved. Such a tiny little green leaf" Thranduil said playing with his tiny fingers.

"Little green leaf I think I like the sound of the." Said Thranduil

"I do to" Said Lavenyia softly. Thranduil could see she was so tired. She was trying her best to keep her eyes open but she needed rest.

"Shh my beloved rest" Thranduil said as he gentle stroked her head.

"You must rest now, you had hard work giving birth to this little one. Sleep now for we will be right here with you for the rest of the night. "

With that Thranduil laid down next to Lavenyia still hold baby Legoals in his arms. All three rest together.


	8. Chapter 8

Time has passed and Little green leaf is now 6 months old. Even though Thranduil had to be away at times with his father the king it was a happy time for them both. At times it was hard but Thranduil enjoyed every minute with his little green leaf. The mornings were hard, as the little one kept them up late at night. One late night while Lavenyia was breast feeding her little one Thranduil said " he so small yet his mouth is so big when he cries and keep us up in the late night"

Still Thranduil loved the time he spent with his son. Sometimes in the middle of the night when the child cried but did not need to be fed, he would give Lavenyia a rest and read to the child until he fell asleep on his chest. Lavenyia would wake up and see her son sound alseep on Thranduil chest still holding a strand of his father hair on his tiny finger. They spent many evening taking moonlight walks with their son. The elves of the land would see Thranduil in the early morning hours riding with his on his great elk. In the afternoon Thranduil could hear Lavenyia telling stories to him and using her powers to entertain the child as she did when she entertained his court. He loved the story she would sing to him about building something called a snowman. Despite the joy of having a son it was not enough to clear the fear Thranduils father had of her. The arguments still happened at night between the prince and king, about if his beloved wife was indeed evil. At one point she thought she heard the king saying Thranduil was under some kind of spell. When he came to bed she would ask him why his father did not approve of her and she felt he hated her. Thranduil as always would calm her and tell her she had nothing to fear, but to be on the safe side he warned her to be careful about using her powers around his father. There were times when She had to wear gloves to protect her powers around the court so they would not show. Despite her fears she did as Thranduil suggested. He was trying to protect her and perhaps in time the king would see she is not a threat to him or his son and now his grandson.

It was now springtime in the realm , time for the festival of lights. Thranduil felt the celebration was needed, himself included and the elves of the court had to be away to fight the evil that was slowly entering their land. Thranduil felt it was time for them to enjoy themselves and let him introduce his son to the court. He invited Lord Elron and his daughter to the festival.

The eve of the festival had come and what a joyous time it was, with plenty of music, food and wine. Thranduil could not take his eyes off of his beautiful wife. How lovely she looked under the moonlight and she was wearing the jewels he had made for her. He thought about the conversation they had earlier in the day as they prepared for the festival, when she did not have the jewels on.

"Beloved you are not wearing the jewels I gave you." Said Thranduil

" Love they are beautiful and I love your gift but do I really need them for the festival?" said Lavenyia.

"Beloved you are the wife of the prince of the realm you must let your jewels shine like diamonds in the sky, besides everytime you wear them they remind me of you."

"Really" Said Lavenyia

'Yes, they remind me of your powers and how you make the snow flakes look like jewels in the sky, please wear them my beloved for me." Ask Thranduil as he placed the jewels around her neck."

"Of course I will love, how can I not." Said Lavenyia and she turned to kiss him. She then notice not only was she wearing jewels but little Legolas as well.

"Love Legoals to?" Lavenyia ask as she notice Thranduil place a small jewel charm around the baby small neck.

"Of course beloved he is my son and he must wear them, in time you will get used to them". Said Thranduil to her. Lavenyia also notice Legolas worn not only the necklace but two small rings as well on his tiny fingers, she smiled to herself how her husband loved his jewels but it did not matter it made her happy to see how happy he was with the child despite what was going on in the realm.

"Beloved would you like some wine." Said Lavenyia bringing Thranduil out of his deep thoughts.

"Yes love please do." Said Thranduil as Lavenyia had the servant pour the wine.

"Is everything ok Love you seem lost in your thoughts" ask lavenyia.

"I am not lost in my thought my beloved, I am only enchanted by your beauty. Your beauty shines brighter than the brightest lights this evening."

"Such things you say to me Thranduil" said Lavenyia

"Why you do not like them, would you like for me to stop." Thranduil said with a wicked smile.

'No no I don't mean that, please keep going you are very good at." Thranduil let out a laugh so loud some near the court could hear him over the music. Thranduil did not care he loved how she made him laugh, and Lavenyia loved the sound of his laughter.

For the rest of the evening guest came to see the couple and their young child. They were greeted by a wizard dress in all brown. Then Lord Elron and his daughter Arwen who begged to hold the child in her arms. Lavenyia did not mind and let Arwen hold him, Thranduil saw this as a chance to dance with his wife when he heard the loud music.

When Thranduil took his beloved wife hand out to the main floor all of the realm parted to let them in. Thranduil with a wave of his hand order the music to continue and he and his wife danced with all eyes on them. Showing the whole court their love for each other. But Thranduil was not selfish, when they were done with their dance he as the rest of the court to join them and enjoy themselves.

The festival lasted into the late hours of the evening, but the elves were still dancing and drinking with merry, but because Arwen wanted to spend more time with baby Legoals Thranduil and Lavenyia had a chance to take their moonlight walk.

"Beloved you seem Distracted for such a lovely night." Said Thranduil.

"Oh I am sorry love. It's just that I have not gone this long without little green leaf in my arms" Said Lavenyia looking to see if she can find her son.

"She is fine beloved Arwen has him in her arms I think she is taken with him." Said Thranduil giving Lavenyia comfort.

"I guess you are right and after all he takes after his dad, who has that kind of power of all elves."

Thranduil let out another loud laugh.

" I love it when you laugh I love the sound your voice makes". Said lavenyia as Thranduil held her close in his arms.

"You make me smile and laugh he whispered in her ear as they stare at the moonlight.

"The moon is so beautiful during the festival Thranduil." Said Lavenyia.

"Yes it is I enjoy our moonlight walks together and I am going to make sure they last a long time".

"You mean the war Thranduil." Said Lavenyia

"Beloved please understand me, when I fight I do not fight for a blood lust. I fight for the love of my land, my people my family, that means you and Legoals. I fight for nights as this when you and I can come and take our moonlight walks together, in peace and freedom. I will not let evil take this realm I will fight to my last breath for it. "

" I know love I just don't want you to get hurt, you and Legolas are so precious to me I don't know what I would do If I lost you both. I know what this realm means to you, but I hope it does not come to war to defend it". Said Lavenyia.

" As do I love as do I. Now let us enjoy this night."

It was late as the couple return from their moonlight walk. The festival was still going on but Thranduil and Lavenyia decided they would retire for the night. Thranduil encourage his people to continue to party and enjoy themselves. As Thranduil had told Lavenyia earlier they found little green leaf in the arms of Arwen who cared form him the entire evening, She said she will retire as well and leave with her father Elron in the morning. To Lavenyia surprise Thranduil carried Legolas in his arm to bed. Lavenyia wanted to tell Thranduil that the little green leaf needs a bed of his own, and that he did not have sleep on his chest everynight. But it warmed her heart to see her prince her husband holding his child in his arms as they slept. That to her was the real Thranduil. Very gentle so as to not to wake them she laid down next to her husband and slept.

Sadlysuch peace and happiness for this family was not to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was 4 months until the first year birthdate of Little green leaf, but there was little time to celebrate. The evil that was slowly invading the Woodland realm was growing stronger. Thranduil and his father the king were away more fighting off this evil. Every morning Lavenyia would watch her beloved from their bedroom window as Thranduil trained the solider elves for battle, but the evil of the realm was not there only problem. A tense relationship was growing between the elves and the dwarf kingdom. Thranduil and the king went to their realm to urge them to become allies in the coming war, but the dwarf king himself found this to be offensive to them. They felt whatever evil comes their way they can handle it, and found it shame that the mighty Elves of the woodland realm needed aid. Thranduil and his father took offense and left the elf kingdom, but before they did Thranduil warn them of the danger they are asking for if they keep tight hold on their treasure.

Despite the tension and fear of the land Thranduil did find time to spend with Lavenyia and Legolas. As they took their morning stroll in the land, Thranduil told Lavenyia that he would have a small celebration for his one year of birth. Lavenyia felt it was not needed because of what was going on with him and his father. Thranduil told her it would be fine he wanted to it to give green leaf something to smile about, he wanted things to be normal.

The first of the battles had begun. A large army of evil vile creatures from the dark mountain invaded the realm. Giant spiders, trolls, orcs and goblins tried to take over the land. Thranduil and his father were ready with their might army trained they showed no fear in fighting off the creatures. Lavenyia beg her husband to let her help him, help the elves of the realm by using her powers, but Thranduil warn her not to, for fear of his father wrath for her. Instead he told her to protect Little green leaf if needed. Thranduil also sent aid of the brown wizard of the land. When lavenyia first met him at the festivals of lights she thought he was small weak funny wizard. But he promised her that he may look weak but his powers were strong and fueled by the spirit of land. To her surprised he was also aware of her powers and told her he has met her kind before, when the time came she would ask him what he meant by that. The first battle was a success Thranduil and his father were able to defeat the evil creatures that tried to take the land without any casualties of his people, but a warning was left for them. Thranduil and his father capture one of the orcs and before the creature took his last breath he told them they had not won, and their master will strike back with an even greater force and their land will burn. After the warning Thranduil set up guard on the border of the land to be on the lookout for any evil that tries to invade. After the small battle Thranduil felt it was time to celebrate the first year of Legolas birth, sadly they never got to celebrate for the evil that was promised to return did, In the most horrific force ever. Just as Thranduil was holding his little elf in his arms Dragons from the North attacked the land from the sky. There were two and they came with the power of a Thunder storm down on the land. When Thranduil saw what was coming he quickly gather his troops to fight alongside his father.

Before he left he gave Legolas to lavenyia and told her no matter what protect him. Lavenyia beg Thranduil to let her fight along his side.

"Thranduil you can't fight them alone let me help you, they are Dragons they are powerful. You saw what I did to the trolls let me help you, let me use my powers." Begged Lavenyia.

Thranduil pull her into his arms and look deep into teary eyes.

"Beloved I know what you can do, I have no doubt you could help us when needed, but for now I need you to use those powers to protect or son, keep him safe, use them if you must but please for me keep our little green leaf safe. "

Thranduil then gave her a deep kiss, and then kissed the top of Legolas head

"I love you beloved I love you both." He climbed on his elk and lead his elf army out to fight with his father the king.

The Dragons struck quick, already half of the land was cover in fire and ash. Sadly, already some of the elves of the land were killed by fire. Lavenyia quickly did as Thranduil told her, but not without using some of her powers. She took of her gloves and helped to put out the fire where she could. She also helped other female elves who were trying to protect their young as well. It was when she was trying to make her way to safety for her and Legolas when she saw the moment that would change her elf life.

To the north of the forest on a high hill, she saw her beloved on his elk trapped by one of the Dragons. She yelled his name as if he could hear her, but he could not. Despite being trapped Thranduil fought with all might against the beast, but even with swiftness of his blade it was not enough to slow down the beast, he was knock off his elk and trapped. Lavenyia didn't not even think twice about what she was about to do, she knew if she saved her beloved life the elves of the realm would see her powers, they would know who she really was. She had no choice she had to save him. She handed little Greenleaf to one of the servants and told her to take him to safety in a cave in the woods, she then took off her gloves and when to save her husband.

Her powers were fueled by her emotions, as she took each step to the hill her powers grew stronger and stronger. The elves below could feel her power, it stared to get very cold and a strong wind that was blowing snow was upon them. One of the elves watching was the king himself, but with wind being so strong and the snow so thick it made it hard for the king to reach his beloved son, his eyes only saw lavenyia making her way to his son.

When Lavenyia reach the top of the hill she heard the Dragon say "I will burn the Prince of the woodland realm, then search out for your father and son!" At that moment Lavenyia used her powers of winter to form a protective shield of ice around her beloved, it was strong so the dragon fire cold not burn him. As she walked to face the creature she saw the look in her husband's eyes, that look of telling her "My love please don't they will see your powers." Lavenyia turn and look back at his eyes, she did not have to say a word Thranduil knew what she was thinking "forgive me beloved but I must." It was the last he saw of her before he passed out.

The dragon began to laugh thinking this unarmed female elf could take him down, he vowed to burn them both. Lavenyia showed no fear, using all her powers of wind, ice and snow to destroy the beast. At first she used a powerful snow storm to blind the beast sight so it could not see its target. The beast become caught in a swirling vortex of wind snow and ice. With her hair flying wild in the wind she shot the beast with her fatal blow with a strong blast of cold snow and ice, the dragon became heavy with the weight of the snow. She then used all her powers of the deepest cold to freeze the beast and turn it to solid ice. The powerful dragon came crashing down into the land where is shattered into many pieces!

When Lavenyia saw that he was dead, she walked over to where Thranduil lay, and released him from the ice shield that protected him. She held him tightly in her arms and whispered to him. "Don't worry beloved I've got you, everything will be well." She touched her hand to his face yet he was not cold, in fact it warmed him which surprised her, she always thought her touch would be cold. She look up and smiled when she saw the king, Thranduil father coming for them, with his court.

She saw the look of concern and love for Thranduil when the king got off his horse, and ran up to them.

"He is fine my king he will be well." The king heard nothing she said he did not even look up at her he didn't even ask if she was ok. Lavenyia smile was slowly fading and her fear that Thranduil warning was now coming true. The king had two of his elf help him on a wagon and take him back to the palace for care, then king then turned to her.

"He will be fine my king he will be I saved him." She said, but it did not matter the kings mind was already made up.

"Arrest her!" The king order, and Lavenyia was shocked she could not believe it. The shock and fear of his command began show in her emotions and it began to snow again, the king notice and wasted no time.

"If you by so mean use those hands to strike me as you did that beast I will cut them off!" He said pointed his sword at her.

"Now do as I say and take her into custody!" The kind order his men to arrest her and take her as prisoner.


	10. Chapter 10

Lavenyia sits in the dungeon the king order her to be placed in. She been there overnight but it felt like forever. As she sat there with her hands bound in chains she had Thranduil on her mind. She could not take her eyes off of him as she was lead back to the palace and he was placed on a separate horse by the king's orders, he did not want her to even look him for fear she may put a spell on him. How could he say that? How could the king think of her to hurt the man she loved? As the king guards led her to the cell she begged the king to let her see Thranduil let her see if he is alright. She begged also the king to let her hold little Legolas let her see her son. He denied both her pleas and had the guard's taker her to her cell and answer none of her pleas. She looks out the small window in her cell and saw the damage caused by the dragon. Tears well in her eyes as she saw the beautiful trees and flowers of the land burned to ashes. Her heart ache for her beloved, he loved the woodland realm with all his heart, he fought with all his power to stop those dragons. When he sees what they did to the land she knew his heart would break, and she would not be there to comfort him.

That evening the King went to see his beloved son in his chambers. He had Thranduil placed there to heal his wounds. When he came in the room the healers told him he will be fine and that he should gain all of his strength back. They also told him that if Lavenyia had not saved him his wounds would have been worse. The king dismisses the healers from Thranduil's room so he could be alone with him. There words brought no comfort to him. In the kings heart he believed that Lavenyia was responsible for the Dragons attack their realm, and hurting his only son. The only way to make things better is to kill her, so he can save his son and grandson.

"Oh my son I have disappointed you, I should have protected you and Legolas from the evil that is your wife. But don't worry I have a plan to rid her of this land" Said the king as he sat down on the bed next to a sleeping Thranduil.

Just then a servant nurse, who was caring for Legolas brought him to the king as he had order. The nurse said she tried very her best to stop Legolas from crying but she could not and ask to be forgiven. The king told her all was well, and that he will handle Legolas from here. The elf nurse was not sure he could handle the infant since he was a male elf. The king assured her he could, he told her Thranduil was like this when was a baby and cared for him well. He took his grandson in his arms and sung him song in elvish, to stop his crying and put him to sleep. Once he saw that Legolas was fast asleep he laid him next to Thranduil on the bed. Legolas snuggled up against his father and as he always done wrapped his little finger in a strand of his hair and went to sleep next to him.

The king looked down at them both. He heart swelled for the deep love he had for them both, but burned for the hate he had for Lavenyia. He had to saved them, he had to save them both, his only son and grandson. He left his sons chamber and order a couple of his elf soldiers to bring him his strongest sword and follow him to Lavenyia cell. He decided to put his plan into motion the snow queen will die tonight.

She heard the guards coming at first she thought that maybe the king would release her, but then she heard his command

"Go quickly for her hands, she is dangerous, then I will have her head!" There was no time to waste she had to act fast the king was going to kill her! She used all her power to first freeze her cell door, to give her time to escape, then she broke the chains that held her hands and freed herself, before the guards could break in. When the king's guards finally broke down the cell door they saw she had escaped and brought about a strong wind storm to the realm.

"You see I told her she was evil look what she has done to the land she has cursed it!' Yelled the king he told his guards to bring his horse and join him to hunt her down!

Lavenyia ran as fast as she could to avoid the arrows of the Elves. To make the best cover she had to run for the forest, she ran across the river the lead out from the palace. As she ran the elves and the king notice that the river froze as she crossed it to go deeper into the forest. The king did not wait he followed he drew his sword and followed her into the forest. He told the elves he could catch her on his own.

She ran with tears in her eyes. She could not understand why the king hated her so. How could he believe she was evil that she was the reason for the dragons attacking the land. There had to be something else there had to be. If only the king would let her explain, but he would not. Because of the damage from the dragons it was harder for Lavenyia to run in the forest as before The damage from the dragons to the land, made it hard for her to run, but if she could make it to the North mountain she could find some time until the king calms down. As she ran deeper into the woods the king had finally caught up with her getting off his horse with his sword in hand

"Did you think you could escape from me, from all you had done, I am not scared of you snow witch" said the king

'Please my king I did not do this I am not evil you are making a mistake let me explain!" pleaded Lavenyia

"Explain there is nothing to explain! You tried to take my son and then my grandson and you bring those evil dragons to destroy my land and my people, you must die!"

"What about Thranduil and my son? It will break his heart for what you are about to do."

"In time he will thank me. He will realize that I saved him and my grandson and my people from you!"

" No no!" Scream Lavenyia He emotions being so high she produces a strong gust of wind snow and cold, trying to block the kings blow. It did not help the king raised his sword high and moved to strike.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When she first saw the light and open her eyes she thought she was in Valinor. The place where the elves go and that no man can pass. All she could see was the sunlight shinning into hers, and hear the sound of birds singing to each other.

"Valinor have I made it to Valinor "Lavenyia ask herself, then she heard the voice.

"No my dear it is not Valinor but I think my home is a nice place. "

"You are the brown wizard I met you before when you came to the festival"

"Yes my lady allow me to introduce myself my name is Radagast the Brown and I saved your life".

"My life you mean I am not dead?"

"No my dear lady your very much alive. The king intention was to kill you, but I arrived there in time to save you."

"How did you know I was in danger?"

"As a wizard of this land, I am in tune to the emotions of this realm. Including what goes on in the elf Kingdom.

"Emotions of this realm what do you mean"? ask Lavenyia.

"My lady the realm speaks to me. The animals, the tress the flowers, they all speak to me just because they are not human does not mean they cannot feel. Your husband prince Thranduil knew this, and understood this. I think his elf soul is connect to this realm"

"Thranduil oh yes, I must get back to him, tell him that I am alive"! Lavenyia was about to leave when Radagast stop her.

"My lady not so fast, it is not quite that simple for you to return to the prince".

"What do you mean?"

"I must tell you what happened in forest with the king" Radagast proceeded to tell her what happened. He told her that the king was about to strike with his sword when Radagast stop him with his powers.

"You may be a strong powerful king, but you will not commit murder in this realm not under my power oh King!" Said Radagast

"I see you to have come under her spell brown wizard, she is evil and I must protect my realm remember that! Said the King

"You are a great king but you are blind I see no evil here but the act you are about to commit yourself, now back away from her she has down nothing wrong!" Said Radagast Protecting her with his staff the king was no fool. Radagast may seem gentle but he was still a Wizard.

"Alright dear Wizard I will spare her life but I will make sure she never, ever sets foot in my realm or near my son and grandson again" Said the King

"What do you mean oh king?" Ask Radagast

The king said nothing but held up the necklace that Thranduil gave her as a wedding gift. Lavenyia was shock it must have fell off while she was running.

"No great king you must not make a deal with forces of evil!"

The King did not listen he quickly rode away on his horse

"And that was the last I saw of him that day my Lady

"What curse? What curse did he do?" Ask Lavenyia

The king still tried to kill you, but his spell was influenced by the dark power invading this land. The best I could do was soften the spell so that you did not die". Said Radagast

"How did you do that?" Ask Lavenyia

I used the powers of nature to save you. You are not dead but when you enter the woodland realm, you will be one with the wind and sky".

"What do you mean"?

"You will be able to take physical form as you are now, you will be able to use your powers, but Thranduil will not be able to touch you, and you cannot touch him. You will look almost like a ghost to any elf that sees you."

"But you can see me now".

"Because my dear you are outside of the realm near the North Mountain as long as you are here you can take physical form as you are now, but step outside of it you cannot". Radagast saw the tears glistening in her eyes at her sadness and moved to comfort her

"Oh my dear lady I know how painful this is to you, but I will everything in my power to break this evil curse so that you can be with your beloved husband and child".

"You did what you could Radagast I do not hate you, I owe you my life, but I will never see my beloved again my Thranduil, my prince". Lavenyia wept

"My dear lady do not give up love is a powerful force. It is more powerful than magic that I and all the wizards of middle earth out together. You can still watch over them used the power that you have, use the power of nature to speak to him. To send his love, trust me in the end he will know."

"Thank you for your kind words Radagast, thank you for all you have done to save me". Said Lavenyia with her tears.

"My lady my home is not a palace but you can stay here and share it with me, so will you can heal".

"Thank you for your kindness Radagast but I have place where I can stay and be alone for now". Said Lavenyia as she looks out the window to the north mountain".

She proceeded to walk towards the North mountain and Radagast walk with her. The walk so far until Lavenyia told him that was far enough.

"The north mountain are you sure my lady its cold up there". Said Radagast

"Thank you for all you have done for me my friend, I know I can count on you when I need you. As for the cold my dear wizard don't worry about me, the cold never bothered me anyway" With that She made her way to the North Mountain. To build her Ice Palace and watch over her beloved.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been six months to the day the Dragon attack the Woodland realm and the king was watching his son and having a play day with his grandson. Legolas was now a toddler elf. The times in the realm were getting worse. More attacks from evil force. Evil creatures that he had not never know before were invading his realm. He had to have more of his solider elves on guard at the borders of the realm to protect it. He thought sending that Lavenyia away the evil would leave, but it did not. He thought to himself that maybe out of anger and revenge she would call upon more evil on the land. He was not sure, but all he knew was the evil had be stop and it had to be stop soon. As he watches his two greatest loves walk among the land, his heart began to melt as the thought about the day he told Thranduil his lie that his wife died by the Dragons, it was not the reaction he thought Thranduil would have, and he would never forget it.

Thranduil screams after he told him his beloved was dead haunted him for days. He sounded like an animal who had lost it young. He rembered him riding out into the night into the forest trying to find her, not believing she was dead. The king rode out to find him to make sure he was safe. He found him screaming her name looking through every cave and lake, even digging in the ground with his own hands hoping she would come to him in the moonlight. When the king found his son he was by the lake deep into the forest, and his clothes were wet. Thranduil had dive into the water to find his beloved. The king pulled Thranduil in his arms to help him back to the palace. He had a glass of the forest wine to be brought to his son's room so he could sleep, but he did not.

After putting his grandson Legolas to sleep, thinking Thranduil was already in bed, the king was surprised to see Thranduil awake on the balcony looking out at the bright full moon he had been crying.

"My son you should sleep you should rest." Said the king

"Father I cannot I don't know if I will ever sleep again, she is not by my side."

"My son I know you are hurt and feel this pain of her gone, but in time you will heal. "

"No father I can never heal from the loss of my beloved wife, my life mates my one and only, nothing else matters." Thranduil said with tears.

"My son come with me" And the king walked Thranduil back to his room, where little Legolas was sleeping in his bed. They both look down at him.

"My son you are not alone, you have me and my love. Most of all you have Legolas, you need to give him love he needs you now more than ever."

"Father don't you see I cannot. My beloved loved him more than anything. She fed him milk from her breast, she told him stories to help him sleep, what can I do." The king picked up a sleeping Legolas in his arms and held him.

"Son yes there is so much a female elf must do for her child, but it is not impossible for a male elf to raise a child alone if he must, for I had to do the same with you". Just then little Legolas stirred and began to cry he wanted his father.

"He knows you are near Thranduil hold him in your arms, hold him". The king gave Thranduill his son. Thranduil held him in his arms and they lay down in the bed to sleep. The king pulls the cover over them both, as he looked down at his son sleeping with his grandson in his arms, his heart began to melt. He began to think if lying about his daughter in law death was worth it.

The next day the king and his son met with other rulers around the realm. This includes the elves in Rivendell and warriors from the land of men. Their goal is to build a super army to defeat this evil before it spreads though middle earth. After the meeting The king had a grand banquet for his guest. He invited many female elves of royal blood to come hoping his son would be enchanted by one of them. It was not the case, when he went looking for Thranduil he found him out in the moonlight with Legolas in his arms, the toddler elf had fallen asleep.

"My son you do not want to entertain your guest". Ask the king

"Father they are more your guest than mine, I am fine here alone with Legolas, we went for a moonlight walk and now he is asleep" Said Thranduil with a slight smile.

"That is good my son, but there are many young female elves here tonight, who would love to be enchanted by you."

"I am sure they are father but Legolas is my company tonight, and I know what you are trying to do". Said Thranduil with a smile, the king was happy to see his son smile again.

"What do you mean my son."

"Father you want me to find a new bride, to replace the one I lost. I must tell you father that will never happen".

"what!" son what are you talking about"? The king said with shock

"I have taken a vow, not to take another bride, there will be no other female elf to replace her. I will spend all of my time raising my son and protecting our realm".

"My son you don't mean that, raising your son alone"! The king said in shock

"At first I felt I could not, Lavenyia was such a wonderful mother to Legolas I did not think I could take her place. After you helping me with Legolas and showing me how to care for him, I believe I can give him all the love and care he needs, and I owe it all to you father".

"My son I am moved that you feel that way, but you can't be alone forever, you just can't you must find love again"

"I understand your concern father, but don't you see I had found love in Lavenyia. I will never find that kind of love again, no one will take her place she will always be my beloved, forever. Now I will raise Legolas and help you father defend out land from evil"

The king was speechless what a fool he had been not knowing his son love ran so deep.

"Now father if you excuse me I must put Legolas to bed". Thranduil rose and carried his sleeping son back to his room with him. As the king watch his walk away he now knew what a fool he had been, and he knew what he needed to do, to make things right.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

When the king summons Radgast to the palace he did not hesitate to attend.

"What do you want of me great elf king"? said Radagast

"Great wizard I know that my son's wife is still alive. You know where her ice palace is, and you will take me to her." Said the king

"The wizard could not lie but he had to know why the king wanted to see her.

"My king it is true I can take you her ice palace, but I must know why you want to go. She is very powerful and you are the last person she wants to see."

"I am aware of that wizard and I will reveal all at the right time. For now, you will take me to her."

"As you wish my king."

Before the king left with Radaghast he gave order to Thranduil, that he will meet him at the camp in a two days' journey. They were heading, for the great war, to end all wars. Thranduil ask his father where was he going for so long. The king looks his son in the eyes and told him, to trust him and take the troops to the camp. Then he set out with the wizard to Lavenyia ice palace.

The king was in awe of the Ice palace Lavenyia had made for herself. It truly showed how powerful she had become. The king and Radaghast made their way up the ice stairs to the large door that lead to her palace. Radaghast felt it would be best for the king to wait outside and let him speak with her first. The king obey the wizard. It seemed like forever but the doors to her palace finally opened. He followed the brown wizard to an upstairs room where lavenyia was waiting. He noticed that she was wearing the blue dress she was married in to his son, and she had her hair in a long braid. Very different from the elf women of his realm.

"You are looking well dear girl the seasons have been good to you" Said the king. "This is a beautiful home you have created

"Thank you king, I never what I was capable of, but I am wondering Why are you here?"

"I must speak with you dear girl I must…."

"Is my husband with you?"

"NO he is not" said the king

"Then there is nothing that you can say, that will make me listen to you!" Said Lavenyia stopping the king from speaking.

"I know you are angry with me, my dear but if you listen to what I have to say…"

"I said I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Lavenyia emotions took over she struck the king with one of her ice blades, which knock him to his knees.

"You took everything away from me. My sweet child, my beloved husband and now you come to me begging!" Lavenyia continued to attack the king with her ice blades, until she pinned him to the wall. Her blades were inches from his throat when the Brown wizard stopped her.

"Lavenyia don't be the monster he thinks you are, think of Thranduil! Think of your beloved husband!" Shouted Radaghast

Lavenyia lowered her hands to release her blades.

"I know you want to strike me down Lavenyia, go ahead if you must, but hear me out before you do."

"Radaghast beg lavenyia to listen to what the king had to say.

"Go ahead speak, great king but remember here in this palace I am the ruler"

The king understood and he remained on his knees.

"I know If have deeply hurt you and Thranduil and that my forgiveness is not worthy, but please my dear I beg you to forgive me."

Lavenyia said nothing but stared at him, as the king continues to speak

"I did what I did to you because I was afraid. I was afraid of the evil making my realm sick. I did know where it was coming from, I was fearful of everything and anyone who was different I was scared this evil would take away that which is most precious to me my son."

"You would think I would hurt Thranduil the man I love" said Lavenyia

"Now I have come to realize that you could not, and that my son loves you very deeply. His love for you is so deep he has vowed not to take another bride."

"He has not?" Said Lavenyia, with shock.

"Yes he loves no one but you, and I cannot stand to see my son alone and mourning".

"Is that the only reason my king?" Ask Lavenyia

"Is there any other reason than the love of my son?"

"Yes my king. I believe the love you have for your son, but can you not stand looking into Thranduil eyes knowing you betrayed that love, by lying to him about me."

The King did not reply.

The Brown wizard interrupted the silence between them.

"My King tell her what you told me what you have planned.

"You are right dear lady I have betrayed my son and it hurt me more than any stab of an Orc blade. I am going to make things right for all of us.

"How do you plan to do this?" Ask Lavenyia

Thranduil and I will rid this land of this unseen evil. My kingdom will join forces with the armies of middle earth to destroy this evil, and break the curse I have placed upon you".

"Destroy, how?" She asks

The forces of Middle Earth will join together to fight this great battle we will Destroy this evil and wipe it from middle earth. Then I will return to you, and bring Thranduil and your son with me and unite all of us. We will be a family again.

"My king this evil is powerful how can you be sure you will win?"

"We will not fail!" My army is strong and the armies of men are strong we will win!" Said the king now standing up straight.

"My King let me go with you, I can help you fight. You have seen my powers you know how strong I am"

"Yes you are right my dear, your powers are strong, but your powers will be no good beyond my realm. As much as I would welcome your powers you cannot come with me".

Lavenyia look down in sadness knowing she cannot help her husband. The king approached her and tiled her chin up to face him. He wanted her to look into his eyes as he spoke.

"What you can do is protect those who remain in the realm, mostly your son Legolas. Be there just in case anything happens to go wrong."

"I will great king I will". Said Lavenyia looking back at him.

"Now I take my leave, my army and Thranduil are waiting for me. My dear girl I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, and believe when I return I shall bring Thranduil and Legolas with me".

The King was about to leave when he was stop by Lavenyia. She took his hand in hers.

"My King Thank you, and good luck." She said

"Thank you dear child and don't worry we won't lose".

"What magic spell did you put over him Radagahst?" Ask Lavenyia as they watch the king ride away from her ice palace.

"Oh my dear girl, I put no spell over him, I did not need to."

"What do you mean?"

"I have known the king since he was a prince himself, he has always had a good heart I knew in time his heart would change, besides my lady I do not have the power to change the heart of men or elves. The only power that can do that is love."

"Love?"

"You see dear lady only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart; in time you will see how true that can be".

As the sun set over the woodland realm Lavenyia watch the king ride off into battle. Her heart jumped at the thought of when the sun rises again she will hold her husband and her child in her arms again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lavenyia watch from her ice palace as the realm prepare for the festival of Starlight. The festival was always a wonderful time for the elves. She smiled to herself as she remembered festival of the past, when she and her family were together and she danced in Thranduils arms, and he was happy. She remembered how Legolas would fall asleep during the festival and how Thranduil would not allow anybody but himself to carry little Legolas to bed, while they stayed up and danced by moonlight. How she wished she could be held in her husband arms again, but she knew that time may never come when he returned from the great battle:

When she heard the war was over she waited for the king at the top of her palace steps. The last time she was this happy was the day of her wedding, and now she will be overcome with joy when she sees the king bring her husband and child to her. It was a long time past, the sun was now setting but Lavenyia did not care she would wait all night until her family came for her. She then saw Radagast coming to her palace, but she was shock where was the king and her family as he promised.

" Radagast where is the king where is my family"? Lavenyia ask

"My dear lady come with me" Said the brown wizard, and Lavenyia followed him to the border of the woodland realm. What she saw destroyed all her hopes being held in her husband arms. The king of the realm was dead!

As she watches Thranduil carry his father to his tomb Radagast told her of the battle.

"He was slain in battle my lady. His troops where overtaken by the army of evil. He and Thranduil faced an overwhelming army of orcs, spiders and the power of the evil one himself. Thranduil fought with all his might to not only save what was left of the troops, but to save his father blooded body. The remaining elves felt that it was a waste of time and that Thranduil should give is body to the dead marshes, but Thranduil would not hear of it. He brought his body and is now laying him to rest in a tomb built for him". Lavenyia thought to herself, how true Thranduil was to his heart. Blooded and beaten he still wanted to bury him just like the rabbits in the woods, and how her heart was breaking. She asks Radagast if the king had told Thranduil of his curse on her.

" That I do not know my dear but I will tell you this, with the king dead that means Thranuil is now King" Said Radagast

"My dear I must tell you he fought as a king to save his people, and still there is much more work to do, as this evil grows."

"I must go to him Radagast, I want to hold him and Legolas in my arms, they need me."

"I know my dear but sadly you are still under the curse."

"What do you mean? His father is dead so I am free now he promised"

"I know my dear, I wish it was that easy. The king may have died before he could tell Thranduil about you, and the dark lord power is growing it may be much harder to break the curse now that the king is dead."

Lavenyia began to weep and as she wept it began to snow, as her emotions are tied in to her powers.

"My dear please don't give up as a wizard I will do what I can to break this curse and bring you and Thranduil together. Until then never give up on love, do not let the curse destroy it. Remember true love is beyond the physical."

Many centuries passed after Radagast spoke those words and Lavenyia kept them close to her heart. She watched over Thranduil and Legolas day and night from her ice palace. She used her powers to be one with the wind and snow travel the land and watch them as they walked in the realm. When it snowed in the realm she would send signal in the form of snowflakes to Thranuil, hoping he would recognized them and know she is alive.

The autumn moon was now high in the sky which means the festival was about to begin. Using the power of the moonlight and the wind she made her way down the festival, hoping that would be the night she will be with her beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a beautiful night for the festival of Starlight, Thranduil thought to himself as he gazed over his realm from his palace balcony. The weather was warm and crisp and the moon was full and bright, shining a bright light down on his realm. It warmed his heart to see Legolas happy and in a spirit of celebration. He watched as his beloved son joined in on the games, dancing and singing of the celebration. He has watch him grown into this mighty warrior, who works hard to defend the realm with his fellow elves, he deserves this night, he deserves to be happy. He could not help but to think back when he was with his beloved and the festival was a happy time for him. How he missed her so, not a day goes by that he does not wish she was at his side, but Then there are time when he wonders if she was ever gone. When Legolas was young they would take walks in the realm, at times he would let him run, and play in the trees. He then would come back and tell him that he saw the snow queen, and she would talk to and play games. He would dismiss it and told little green leaf he was making up stories, but Legolas insisted that he saw her and was not dreaming. This would follow him for years and years to come, telling Thranduil every night that the snow queen comes to watch over him, but Thranduil would not believe it. Sometimes Thranduil felt his denials caused a small rift between them, he hated that feeling he was all alone, and did not want to lose his only son, it would kill him.

In time, he wonders if Legolas was telling the truth. At night when he slept he always felt a cold presence near him, but he was not afraid. He knew it was her, his beloved Lavenyia. He could feel her kisses on his skin, he could her hear voice as he slept, "I love you, I am still here" The voice would whisper to him he would reach out to try to hold her to hope she was real, but then he would wake up and the voice would be gone. He would call out her name in the middle of night so loud Legolas would come in the room to comfort him, until he went back to sleep. He never judged him or ask why but, Legolas told him he loved him and helped him back to sleep. He was lost in thoughts when one of his top guards approached him. The guard ask to be forgiven for the interruption but told the king, Legolas and the rest of the guards have discovered 12 dwarfs in the realm.

Thranduil order the dwarfs brought to this throne, later that evening he spoke to Legolas in private about the matter. Legolas joined his father in his chambers, when Legolas arrived his father was pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Would you like some wine my son?" Thranduil offered

"No thank you father I will be fine." Said Legolas as his fathered sat on the edge of his bed Legolas remained standing, and Thranduil wondered why

"My son why are you still standing up?"

"Out of respect father, you are the king." Said Legolas

"My son here in my chambers you are my son, please sit and we will talk." Legolas found a chair and sat in it, but the king was still not pleased

"My son I am not a filthy Orc, please sit closer to me." Legolas obeyed his father and pulled his chair next to his beloved father.

"do you think it was wise to put them in the dungeon, we could just let them go." Ask Legolas

"They will be kept well, and alive. I fed them well. "

"Yes, you did after the leader made a comment about the snow witch."

They intrude out land during the festival of Starlight, I could have order their deaths. Instead I over them food and wine and then they insult me." Said Thranduil

"But that is the thing that puzzles me father, they did not insult you, they insulted the snow witch. A woman you have always told me was a fairy tale"

"It is still an insult to me."

"Why father?"

"Why do you ask all these questions about the snow witch Legolas?" It was all Thranduil could ask to his son.

"When we discovered the dwarfs father, they kept saying they could hear a voice in the wind in the woods. They said they were attacked by spiders, but when we found them, the spiders and their giant webs were frozen solid! That is not the first time we have seen frozen dead spiders in the woods. When I guard the forest, I see frozen spider webs, dead spiders, that I don't have to kill, they are frozen to death. Father is there a snow witch."

"I don't' know my son, I don't know what is it." Said Thranduil not looking at his son. Legolas rose from his chair and knelt in front of this father, to force him to look at him.

"Father you can tell me, is it her."

"Her?" Ask Thranduil now looking into his son's eyes.

"The woman who's name you scream for at night, and I had to come to comfort you. The one that I saw as a child in the realm when we walked together."

"Legoals please no more." Thranduil rose and walked to his balcony to look out into the realm. Legolas rose and stood behind him.

"Father is she mother?" Thranduil closed his eyes when he son ask him the question he had been dreading.

"Father you can tell me, please." Legolas ask his soft voice pleading with this father. Thranduil could not face him, he could not.

"Dawn is coming my son, it has been a long night. Sleep now we will talk more in the morning."

"But father… "Legolas was about to speak when Thranduil turn around and touched his shoulder

"Please my son, sleep you must rest all the answers will come." With that Legolas left his father chambers, but did not return to his chambers. He could not sleep so he climbed his favorite tree, to watch the dawn rise. He notices a light that shined like a bright jewel on the side of the North Mountain. When he as a child he was told, he was to never go to the north mountain, it was safe for him there. He decided he could not wait for answers from his father no more, he had to know what was on the north mountain.

Radagast was not used to visitors so early towards dawn. Mostly he is greeted by his animal friends of the realm, and he had to admit a little sleepy from having a bit too much wine at the Festival of Starlight. He went to open the door to see who his early dawn visitor was, and he was surprised.

"Prince Legolas what brings you here to my home.

"Brown wizard you are going to take me to the north mountain, now."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"And why do you need to go to the North mountain young prince?" Ask Radagast as he rode with Legolas on his horse.

"I need to know what's up there, there something there that my father is not telling me."

"What makes you say that?

"When we capture the dwarfs, I found a field of giant spiders, all dead and their bodies frozen like ice. I have seen their spider webs the same way, and when we captured dwarfs they kept saying that the snow witch was after them and they were afraid."

"They were scared young prince nothing more."

"No brown wizard, for you see that name snow witch I have heard it before."

"You have?" Radagast said with surprise.

"When I was a young elf my father was talk me for walks in the realm. One day it snowed my father did not want to go, but I wanted to play in the snow, so he took me out. While I was playing, I saw what I thought was a female elf, in a blue dress looking at me and smiling. For some reason, I was not afraid of her I went up to her and told her my name and then I ask for hers, but before she could say it she disappeared. When we returned to the palace I told my father what I saw, he would just have dismissed it, but in my heart I knew. After that every time it snowed my father would seem sad. I would ask him to play with me in the snow but he never wanted to, and I always wonder if it had something to do with the female elf I saw as a child."

"Why do you think this snow witch they were afraid of is the one you saw as a child?"

"The way they described her I knew, I just knew. Whenever I ask my father about her or the north mountain he would always remain silent. So, my dear wizard I am going to this mountain to find the truth."

"Well young prince you may get your chance because we are here." Legolas and Radagast arrived at the north mountain where they saw, the ice palace. Legolas felt it was best to leave his horse at the bottom and they walk up to the palace. In all is yeas of living in the realm Legolas had never see such a beautiful palace. The snow was pure and white and the ice cyclices look like sparking diamonds in the sky. How could such a beautiful palace be hinded away from all to see. They both walk up to the door Radagast, notice that the elf prince was not cold, and seem to float on the snow. He began to believe that maybe it was time to tell him the truth. Radagast felt it was best that he go first, to make sure everything was safe. Legolas agree until he look up and notice someone was watching them.

"There is someone up there!" Said Legolas

"I don't see anyone young prince" Said Radagast at the door.

"Brown wizard I am sure I saw a face, it was a quick second, but a face." At that moment, the doors to the ice palace opened, and radagast and Legolas walked in. Legolas had not seen such beauty in a palace before. He felt like a young elf seeing snow for the first time, like right out of his dreams. The palace was completely made from ice, and the ice sparkled like diamonds in a nighttime sky. The look up a tall long staircase and saw a female elf standing them, watching them.

"Radagast you're here, and you brought a guest." Said Lavenyia she spoke to Radagast but her eyes were on her son, Legolas. She could not believe he was here, he found her.

"Yes, my lady queen, the elf prince here wanted to find you." Radagast words seem like a whisper to Lavenyia as she stared and the elf before her. She knew who he was. He had grown so tall and looked every inch like his father, from his blonde hair to his piercing grey eyes, the eyes of his father Thranduil, her sweet Thranduil.

"My lady my name is Legolas, I have heard of you, but I had to see you for myself I had to see if you were real. Me and the wizard we mean you no harm." Said Legolas

Lavenynia could only stare at her son, her Greenleaf, she could not believe he was there in front of her, wanted to pull him in her arms and hold him close, her son, but all she could do was stare. Legolas notice and wonder why the ice queen look at him that way.

"My lady do you know me, do you know who I am?" He asks

"How do you know me elf prince." Lavenyia was finally able to say

"When I was, small I was walking in the snow with my father, the king. I saw you in the snow, it was only a quick second, but I saw you and I never forgot you" Legolas walked up the long stairs to get a close look at her, and he to see her.

'Do you know me now my lady" He ask

"I… yes I do, I know you… you are the prince of Mirkwood."

"Yes. In my realm, many say that you watch over us, protect us from the spider and orcs that try to invade our land." Legolas continues

"Yes I… I. want to protect the realm and the king."

"Yes, the king my father, do you know the king my lady?" Legolas ask

"I …. Young prince you must leave now please it is not safe for you, the orcs and spiders could come back." That was Lavenyia could say.

"My lady with all due respect I have no fear of the spiders or any Orcs that come in this land I can't fight them. I need to take you back to meet my father he would want to see you."

"Then young prince please return tomorrow, but for now you must go you must!" Radagast notice that snow flacks began to form, and it started to snow in the place. He knew what that meant, her emotions were taking over.

"Young prince let us obey the snow queen wishes we will come back, I promise." He said to Legolas, who at first seem not want to leave but decided to take the advice of the brown wizard. Before he left he promised Lavenyia that he would return and bring his father as well.

Legolas had planned to speak to his father as soon as they arrive back in Mirkwood, but those plans would have to wait as his father closest aid greeted them as they returned to the land. When his father aid greets him, he knew something was wrong.

"Young prince your father has been looking all over for you, he needs to speak with you right away you must come to the palace now."

"Good because I want to speak to him as well" Said Legolas he sent the brown wizard away and went to speak to his father.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

After Radagast left Prince Legolas, the brown wizard return to the ice palace to speak to Lavenyia. He knew her emotions were getting the best of her. As he traveled he could feel the air getting colder, and saw small snowflakes. He needed to speak to her soon before it gets worse. When the brown wizard came to her place he could see her emotions were taking over, as he could see cracks in the ice of the place. He saw her walking back and forth trying to calm herself.

"Get it together, control it, don't feel." Lavenyia said to herself trying to get her emotions together. How did Legolas find her, and did he come to her palace? When she heard the voice of the brown wizard she came out of her deep thought. He came back and this time he was alone.

"Radagast why are you here?" she asks, as she came down her ice stairs to meet him.

"My Lady I was concerned about you I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Concerned, why would you be?"

"I cannot lie to you my lady I see a small storm growing in the North of Mirkwood. It is not yet winter, I feel that it is you bringing it."

"Me, but how?"

"Your powers are connected to your emotions my queen, I fear when you saw Legolas your son it triggered them.

"My son. Why did you bring him here Radagast how did he find me?"

"My lady he wanted to come, I think he knows you are his mother."

"How?"

"I can't explain it My Lady but there is no doubt he knows."

"I don't know what to do, what to say."

"Tell him the truth my lady. Embrace him in your arms, as your son, let him know you love him you never know it may break the spell"

"Radagast you told me only an act of true love can break my curse, how is him knowing breaking this curse?"

"Maybe telling him will be an act of true love and it could free you from the curse. Most of all my Lady it may lead you back to your true love back to Thranduil"

Lavenyia heart jumped a beat, when Radagast said his name, what she wanted more than anything is to see her beloved again. For years, she has tried to reach out to him, by way of the wind and snow, but he never returned her contact. Could Legolas discovering her be the key, the key to seeing her only love again, Thranduil, her Thranduil, as she thought his name small snow flaks began to form around her. Radagast was right her emotions were becoming strong.

When Legolas arrived at the palace he was taken straight to his father private chambers where his father was waiting for him, sitting crossed leg in his chair with a goblet of wine.

"It would seem my son, the dwarfs have escaped my dungeon." Said Thranduil in a quiet voice that rang with power.

"I am sorry father I did not think they would escaped, I was away." Said Legolas.

"I know when they escaped I went looking for you, and could not find you. I ask myself, now where would my son, the prince of Mirkwood, the captain of my royal guard be when prisoners try to escape."

Legolas said nothing there was a short silence between the both.

"Well Legolas I'm Listening!' Said Thranduil looking directly at him with his steel grey eyes, making Legolas jump.

"I have a good reason father as to why I was gone. I went to the North Mountain." Thranduil nearly drop his goblet, he rose from his chair stood before his son.

"Why would you go there?" He said with that voice that was soft, but carried power.

"Adar, I saw the female elf, that I met in the wood when I was a child. The female had on the same blue dress that I first met her in. she is real adar, she is alive!"

"No Legolas she is not real, you have been bewitched by the evil invading this land."

"No Adar she is real!" She looked at me, as if she knew me all her life. She even said I look just like you. Adar, is she the woman who's name I would hear you cry out at night? Adar, is she my mother?" Legolas ask with his eyes pleading.

"Legolas come sit." Command Thranduil he pours a goblet of wine for himself and his son. Legolas did not want to drink but Thranduil talked him into drinking some. It had been a long time since they sat and had a drink together. He then went over to lock the door to make sure they were not be disturb. Then ask Legolas to remove his armor and weapons.

"Adar, why should I?

"In this room my son, I want us to talk as father and son, there is no need for you to be in your armor, you are my son." Legolas did as his father requested, Thranduil then sat down next to him.

"Legolas my son there is not much I remember of the death of your mother. I was in battle with a dragon I was injured. All I remember was seeing her face looking at me, and then there this great snowstorm. The next thing I remember my beloved father standing over me. He held up this beautiful necklace gave to her, and he told me she was burn to death by the dragon.

Legolas saw the pain in his father eyes. He had always seen that look before, but never knew what it was, now he knows.

"Then as time passed on you grew older, I was always told by the elves of this land of seeing giant spider's webs, that those ghastly creatures were making, were frozen as ice. I then began to wonder about her. At night when I slept I could feel someone calling out my name, as if their voice is on the wind, I thought I was either cursed or being haunted".

"Is that why you would cry out at night, and I had to come to calm you down." Legolas said with emotion in his voice, moved by his father story. Thranduil was to overcome with emotion to speak he just shook his head, and rose to look out into the coming night.

"Adar come with me back to her ice palace, we can see her together. "Said Legolas standing next to his father at the window.

"Legolas, it can't be her, you have been trick." Said Thranduil not looking at his son.

"No father I have been not, she is real I saw her with my own eyes! We can go tonight, you and me we can see her together" Legolas turned his father to face, him as he pleaded with him.

"My dearest son, it is late and you need to rest, sleep and will discuss this in the morning." Said Thranduil

"No father we have to go now!"

"Legolas, you are tired, now is the time to sleep we will discuss this in the morning I will hear no more of it" Thranduil voice was soft but firm, he turned to leave the room for the night.

"Adar!" Scream Legolas, but it was no good, without looking back Thranduil left the room and closed the door.

"No I will not wait until dawn, I will solve this tonight. If he won't go to her, maybe, she will come to him." Legolas said to himself.

He left the palace mounted his horse and rode off to return to the ice palace.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Legoals was taken by surprised by the snowstorm he ran into as he made his way back to the North mountain to get back to the ice palace. Halfway there he met up again with Radaghast.

"Legolas what are you doing back here?"

"I need to speak with the snow queen, I need to see her again, by the way were did this snow storm come from?" ask Legolas

"It is hard to explain elf prince, but the snow queen is bringing this storm." Said Radaghast

"What I don't understand?" said a puzzled Legolas.

"I will explain later Legolas, for now we need to both get to her palace to see her.

"Very well, here let me give you a ride on my horse, no need to walk in the snow." Legolas helped the brown wizard on the back of his horse, ride with him for the rest of the trip. As they rode up the north mountain the brown wizard notice that Legolas was not effect by the cold, or the snow. He could see very clearly through the blowing snow, and his body was not effect by the cold. When they reached the ice palace he notice that when Legolas walked on snow, his feet did not sink into the snow. It was like he was walking on air, the brown wizard began to wonder if his mother passed her powers to him. Before they enter the palace Legolas turned to the wizard, to ask him the question he needed an answer to

"Radaghast she is my mother is she not?" Ask Legolas his grey eyes shinning like diamonds in the night sky.

"Your mother she is Legolas, but I feel you knew that all along"

"I have felt something since, I have come to this palace and saw her. What I don't understand is why my father will not say it? Why he will not believe she alive."

Radaghast was about to speak when the doors to the ice palace open. There was Lavenyia standing at the top of the stairs, looking surprised to see Legolas had returned.

"When did he leave?" Ask Thranduil to his guards who had watch last night

" We think it was sometime before dawn lord, we think he escape in the trees, so we would not see him" Said his guards as they kneeled before him hoping they would not be punished for letting his son slip past them.

"Please don't not tell me about how my son can move in the tress, he has been doing it since he was a child!" Said Thranduil snapping at his guards, so that they got the point not to bring it up again. He did not punish them but command them to bring his armor, and gather his army. As he waited his thoughts dwelled on the conversation he had with Legolas, and the look in his eyes and how he begged him to go to the north mountain with him. He never sceen that look in Legolas eyes before and hear him begged as he did.

" She can't be alive , she can't be father told me she died." Thranduil said to himself thinking back to that day when he told him she died.

"But what if she is, what if she is out there, my beloved my dear beloved alive, alive all this time. That question had haunted Thranduil all of his life, if he wanted to put it to rest he must find out the truth once and for all. At that moment his guards came in with his armor to suit him up, he then command them to prepare to make the journey to the north mountain, to find his son .

"Legolas you have returned". Said Lavenyia

" I have returned because now I know the truth."

" The truth Legoals?"

"I have accept that fact that you are my mother and I have come to take you back to Mirkwood".

When Legolas said the name of her former home, she began to think back to her time there and that day the king tried to kill her. The day she exposed her powers trying to save her beloved.

"No Legoals, that would not be a good idea." Said Lavenyia

"I belong here in this palace, where I can truly be who I am without hurting anyone.

"No mother you belong back in Mirkwood your home, with us your family." Said Legolas .

"I want to take you back to see father, he misses you. He never stop loving you."

Lavenyia was move by Legolas words, her beloved Thranduil never stop thinking about her. She does not have to say how she was moved by that thought, it began to snow in the palace, and small cracks began to form around it. Her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Legolas maybe its good that I don't go back, you don't understand this curse it won't allow me to enter the land."

"You don't know that!" Mother you have to try, you have to try for us." Lavenyia emotions were moved by the pleading voice of her son, and the show around them began to increase to and all our blizzard. It did not stop Legolas from trying to reach out to his mother. Radaghast warn Lavenyia that her powers were getting out of control , but she did not listen and the wind and snow became stronger. Legolas continued to try and reach out to his mother, calling out her name through the snow storm created by her,

"Mother, mother." Legolas cried out to Lavenyia as he reached his hand out to her. Lavenyia heard his voice in the snow and the memories of Thranduil and that day came back to her, it was like that day was repeating itself all over again and she could hear Thranduil voice pleading with her, so into the memory she did see Legolas reaching out to her, and that it was it happened,

She turned around and saw Legolas had fallen to his knees holding his heart, Lavenyia had struck him point blank in the heart with the same ice blade she used to bring down the dragon so long ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Radagast was quickly at the young prince side as he fell to his knees from the strike. Lavenyia was speechless as she looked on in shock at what she had done, she quickly ran from them both, Legolas called out to her. He tried to get up to follow her but Radagast stop him.

"Young prince we must leave, you are not well I must take you back to your father. "

"I'm fine Radagast and I am not leaving without my mother." Legolas was able to pull away from Radagast to follow Lavenyia up some stairs to a large room, where she was standing under a crystal chandelier.

"Mother please you have to come back with me." Pleaded Legolas

"No Legolas I will only hurt you, look what I have done, your grandfather was right I am dangerous." As Lavenyia began to speak the palace began to shake and snow started to fall inside, Radagast could tell her emotions were getting the best of her. He also notices Legolas was becoming weak from being struck in the heart.

"Prince Legolas maybe it would be a good idea to leave now, let me take you back to your father to get help." Said Radagast

"Yes, both of you go now!" Lavenyia used her powers to of wind and snow to push them both out of her palace, but when she did that the crystal chandelier above her shook loose. Lavenyia did not see it in time and Legolas saw it fall on top of her.

"No mother"! he yelled but it was too late Radagast was able to pull him out of the palace as it fell apart. He helps him on his horse to take him back to his father, he did not have to wait long he met Thranduil and his army halfway into Mirkwood.

Radagast did not have to say a word he saw the scared look in the king's eyes when he saw his son slumped over on his horse looking cold and weak. He quickly got off his giant elk and ran to his son side. He gathered Legolas cold body in his arms, and looked up at Radagast waiting for an answer

"I will tell all my king but first we must get your son out of this snow storm and back to Mirkwood where he can be safe". Radagast told the king, as Thranduil never took his eyes off his son

"Why why is he so cold, and his hair has turned white what has happened" Thranduil said with fear in his voice.

"I will tell all my great king, but now we must get out of this storm, I will help guide you and your men. Radagast used his powers with nature to guide the king through the snowstorm, but he did not have to work hard magically a path was formed in the snow to guide Radagast and the king back to Mirkwood. He knew it was Lavenyia and he had to find her, he has to try with all his powers to help them both. When they arrived at palace Radagast tells the king to quickly take him to a room and keep him warm, until he returned. Thranduil ask him where he was going. Radagast replied to find someone to help them both, and set off to return to Lavenyia ice palace, he did not have travel far, he found her at the entrance of Mirkwood.

Thranduil carried his son to his grand room and gentle laid him down on the bed as if he was a young elf again. He made a warm fire and held him in his arms to keep him warm. Legolas was so cold he was shaking, and all Thranduil could think about was keeping him warm and safe.

"Adar I am sorry, I had to see her, I had to see." Legolas said with his cold shaky voice.

"Shh, little green leaf don't talk please, rest you are so cold. " Thranduil said holding him in his arms.

"Adar she is real I saw her with my own eyes."

"Who did you see Legolas"?

"Mother, mother is alive Adar you must see her, you must" Begged Legolas his voice growing so weak.

"Promise me Adar promise me you will see her"

"Yes, my son I will see her I promise" Said Thranduil who had no choice but to agree to his son wish."

"Thank you Adar I knew you cared." Said Legolas as he grew weak in his fathers and cold his is father's arms, Thranduil could hear his son take his last breath.

"Legolas, Little green leaf wake up please!" Thranduil pleaded with tears in his eyes, his son was so cold in his arms. In his mind, he could see his beloved Adar death all over again, and his soul mate Lavenyia.

"No Legolas, I will not lose you, I know what I must do." Thranduil gentle laid Legolas back down on the bed. He went out to tell his men, not to let anyone, into his room, no matter what happens no one not even the Brown wizard were allowed. He then closed and lock his door and proceed to try and save his son.


End file.
